Soul Mates
by DangerOokami
Summary: Living a life not truely what she was meant for. A young half demon unravels secrets and finds love in a place that seems nearly impossible to reach. The inugang step into her life and everything begins to unfold before her. Beginning going to be remade.
1. Chapter 1

Souls Mates

A normal day of traveling for the inugang night fall coming soon everyone tired but Inuyasha being a baka like always. "Inuyasha there's a village near-by; we can stop there for the night and continue on tomorrow." Miroku suggested. Everyone awaited for his response. "NO!" he shouted and kept walking and everyone stared at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Fine…" she said as if she knew what there stares meant. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha's face plunged to the ground. He struggled to get up from his crater while everyone headed towards the village.

* * *

"Please stay still your wounds are great." A beautiful girl who seemed to be 16 said to an injured man lying next to her, as he struggled to get up, "But the demon is coming… I must protect the village." The man said still struggling. "I will heal you then I will take care of the demon." She ordered, he stilled and nodded in defeat.

After the wounds were patched up there was screaming outside. And the black haired woman ran out with her bow and arrows.

She found a hideous ogre in front of her breathing fire. "Inuyasha! Hurry and get up! Sango! Help with the injured villagers." She heard some traveler yelled she ignored her and strung her arrow at the ogre she then released the arrow with all the energy she could put in it and a pink glow surrounded it as it flew through the air.

The ogre moved at the last minute and got the arrow stuck in his arm. And shouted in pain as it purified its arm and looked at the young priestess "You will pay!" the ogre shouted as fire shot from his mouth and she was thrown back and she banged it into a wall. "Ah!" she shouted in the air and then the pain hit her and all the air in her lungs left.

The last thing she heard was "Wind Scar!" and then she blacked out.

_  
The inugang was in a hut a young priestess lying on the ground with Kagome attending to her. "That arrow had much power." Miroku stated, as he took a drink from a cup in his hand, "She is a great priestess."

They heard a groan coming from the priestesses direction, and everyone looked at the young priestess as her hand moved toward her head as she sat up. And her eyes opened and a barrier surrounded her. And everyone moved away. The black haired girl looked around cautiously her blue eyes emotionless and put her barrier down, "Sorry… Um who are you?" she asked cautiously and then she backed away.

"Um, I'm Kagome, that's Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara." Kagome introduced her friends with a smile, "What's your name?"

"My name is Tsuki. Nice to meet you." Tsuki said standing up her blue eyes looking at everyone. "Aw the neko is adorable! Um her names Kirara right?" she awed. The demon slayer nodded and gestured a smile but there was tension in the air. "Um, may I ask you where your family is we would like to leave you with them before our departure." Miroku said as he stood.

Tsuki turned as tears threatened to come out, "Um, my father died of a curse that was placed on his family, and my mother was banished from here when I was small. The only family I have left is my cousin… but he travels so I don't know his location. So I live in another hut tending to the people and protecting the village. I'll go once you leave no worries." She cried out while a tear slid down her face, she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm so sorry for bringing it up what is his name?" Miroku said turning her around to see the tears that threatened to fall once again. "It's not important um, I never caught your name Kagome forgot you for some reason…" Tsuki announced trying to ignore his eyes 'I'm surprised he hasn't done anything lecherous' Sango thought.

"My name is Miroku. Pleasure to meet you." Miroku introduced with a bow of his head. To hear a gasp and the tears fell from Tsuki's eyes, "Y-You're m-my cousin, the o-one with the cursed hand! You're him!"She shouted and looked at him with wide eyes.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked at Miroku and Tsuki. Miroku looked at Tsuki wide eyed, "That's imposible my uncle never got to marry… a-and no one has had a female child since the curse placed on my grandfather." He stuttered as tears ran down his cheeks. "Something isn't right! This could be one of Naraku's tricks!" Inuyasha shouted.

"How dare you disrespect the memory of my father!" Tsuki shouted at Inuyasha before she knew it there was a crack and she was in pain "AH!" she screamed as she fell to her knees. Miroku ran up too her, "What's wrong?" Miroku asked concern written all over his face. "Get away from me now! Or you'll… die!" she screamed out of breath everyone backed away.

There was a blinding bright light; when it cleared she was lying on the floor but there was a difference. Her ears were pointed and she had claws. Her hair grew in length and was up too her waist. She was still in pain tears running down her face a barrier around her.

"I knew it it's a trick Miroku back away I'll put down her barrier with my Red Tetseiga and finish her with my wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted taking out the Tetseiga. "Inuyasha lets hear her out ma…"Kagome was interrupted when a groan came from Tsuki as she got up her eyes were a darker blue. And she looked at the gang, "So you were going to kill me off because I'm a half demon..." Tsuki cried out with a tear running down her face.

"No, we weren't Inuyasha just likes to jump into conclusions an.." Sang began. "No! Don't make up excuses! I should have never even spoken to any of you! I should have been killed just like my mother on that night!" Tsuki shouted and ran out of the hut.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha with angry faces and ran out the door, Inuyasha following close behind.

Tsuki ran toward the smell of water and knelt down next to the river bank and began to cry. Her skin began to dry and she placed her hands in the water and her skin turned back to normal.

"Mother why did you make me leave when the villagers attacked you, why…" she questioned as she wiped her tears when she heard it.

The trees moving and footsteps her eyes pulsed and she moved her hand up with a swift move of her hand water following the movement and it became ice in seconds she turned to see a demon centipede running her way she moved her hands toward the demon and the ice lifted she made a stabbing motion toward the demon and the ice flew and struck the centipede in the heart.

At that moment the inugang appeared to find Tsuki next to the dead demon taking out something. "There's a jewel shard in the centipede demon! Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Tsuki turned towards the inugang her face emotionless she help 3 shards and they were black but turned pink, then she dropped them and walked towards the water without a word as the gang looked at the jewels in amazement.

Tsuki touched the water and made sure her hands were again clean of blood and she lifted her hand and the water followed and turned into ice she then aimed at toward the trees "Come out or you'll die where you are." Tsuki said her voice sounded like wing chimes in her half demon state.

"SESHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled taking out his tetseiga. With that the demon lord came out into the clearing and looked at Tsuki his eyes focused on her and the ice she had in her control. "Hello, Tsuki." Seshomaru greeted with a bow of his head, when Tsuki noticed who it was she dropped her hand and the ice turned into water.

"Hello, Seshomaru. I hope Bara and Umi are unharmed…" Tsuki greeted with a bow of her head. Seshomaru nodded. "That's Lord Seshomaru to you, stupid hanyou!" the little imp next to him shouted. "Oh Jaken you're so small I didn't notice you. And that's Lady Tsuki not hanyou. Or do you want an ice to go straight through your heart." Tsuki said her voice had no emotion, lifting water as soon as it was above water it turned into ice and she aimed it toward the little imp. He rushed behind Seshomaru who had a smirk on his face.

Tsuki dropped her hand and stood she walked toward Seshomaru, " I will see you soon…" she stated Seshomaru nodded and began to leave with the little imp not too far behind. 'I wouldn't miss it.' Seshomaru and Tsuki thought.

Tsuki turned to her friends, she couldn't help but giggle at their expressions. "W-W-W-What the hell was that?Who the hell are you?"Inuyasha finally spoke.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for reading! I do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters, I only own the story and the new characters! On with the story**

Tsuki stared at there shocked faces for a few minutes then her blue eyes closed "My name is Tsuki Tenshi, the last name was given to me by Seshomaru after my mother died, he said it was so no one knew that I was the monks daughter for it would bring shame to my clan. In which was attacked the night my mother was killed, I had gone to them as an order from my mother.

My mother placed a spell on me so that I would appear a full priestess but one week of every month in the first cresent moon, I turn into my original form. Anyway when my clan was attacked Umi, Bara, and I left into a cave next to the waterfall of healing. I but up a barrier and then after a few days returned to find that my mother had been killed that night by the villagers, for they didn't want a demon living in the village any longer. I am from the strongest clan of water sorcerers called The Kai Clan. My mother's name was Mizu.

Any more questions Inuyasha?" Tsuki finished a tear running down her cheek. "I'm so sorry." Kagome said stepping forward to try and comfort her but she moved away. And looked toward the trees her eyes tinting red. "Kagome Shippo stay behind me." Tsuki ordered she lifted her hands and water surrounded her in seconds and froze. Inuyasha sniffed the air and his eyes turnd angry and he spit out "Naraku!".

And with the mention of his name the evil hanyou steped out with a smirk as he looked at Inuyasha when he turned his eyes toward Tsuki his eyes went wide. "T-T-Tsuki, your alive! How is that possible!" Naraku stuttered. Tsuki's eyes were closed "You really think that the daughter of Mizu would die off so easily… Naraku I have been waiting for this my entire life." Tsuki's eyes opened to reveal her red tinted eyes and green pupil, "You MURDER!"Tsuki yelled and her eyes pulsed, and her hand came up to naraku and she made it into a fist and with that the barrier disovled.

* * *

Seshomaru left Jaken in charge as soon as he smelt the stench of that low life hanyou Naraku. 'Tsuki please don't use tears of the dead it's deadly for him but since you're a hanyou the enrgy you use is great. You could die, and I can't let that happen I am keeping your mothers promise. Just please wait till I get there.' Seshomaru thought as he ran through the trees.

* * *

"Ice of destruction!" she yeled with a slash of her arm the ice around her broke and dashed towards Naraku his body in peaces and beging to repair. "Oh no you don't! Tears of the dead!" she shouted and aimed her hands toward the sky and it began to rain green droplets she formed a barrier around Inuyasha and the others, but with that Naraku was gone and so was the rain. The barrier aroung the gang disappeared. And Tsuki collapsed 'Forgive me Seshomaru.' Tsuki thought as she blacked out.

Seshomaru burst into the clearing and saw tsuki on the ground and everyone surrounding her. He knelt next to her "Tsuki. What did she do?" he asked coldly at the inugang. "Um, she used some weird attack called tears of the dead and then collapsed. What was with the green rain?" Shippo asked tilting his head cutely. "Its an attack that knows all the people you have murdered it literally asks of the help of the yokai, hanyous, and humans that have been murdered by that person in which you are fighting. The rain is the actual tears of the people that Naraku has killed, it's like acid that affects everyone except the person doing the attack.

It requires a lot of energy the longer you keep it up the more energy you waist. The problem is that since she is a hanyou she doesn't have the energy to keep it up for a long time. Only a few yakai or hanyous have this ability and all of them are of her clan. Which counting her is three." Seshomaru explained with a harsh and annoyed tone.

Tsuki opened her eyes slowly to find golden eyes watching her. She mouthed the words 'Sorry' because she knew it was Seshomaru. He nodded Tsuki looked around to find it was night and everyone was sleeping. "How long was I out?" Tsuki whispered. "Four days. How could you do something like that you idiot." Seshomaru whispered in a harsh tone. "Wow… And hey! I'm not an idiot I was mad my demon side took over! You're such a jerk!" she whispered as high as she could and turned her head away and folded her arms around her chest.

'What a child.' Seshomaru thought risiting the earge to roll his eyes and stood and began to walk away. "Well, I'm leaveing." Seshomaru statted . "Don't leave." Tsuki whispered as low as she could but he heard it and stopped and let a smirk crow his face he went back and sat next to a tree. Tsuki crawled over to him and leaned against the tree also. She then fell into a deep sleep on Seshomaru's shoulder with a small smile graceing her lips.

Tsuki woke to sunlight hitting her face she noticed she was on Seshomarus lap rapped by moko-moko-sama she blushed a light shade of pink she looked up to find Seshomaru's eyes closed. "Did you sleep well?"Seshomaru asked suddenly, his voice made her jump she looked up at him and looked as he looked at her and nodded. She noticed everyone still asleep she looked toward the water and back a Seshomaru.

She smirked 'Why is this hanyou smirking?' Seshomaru thought. Her eyes pulsed, "You better not." Seshomaru warned. She lifted her hand and water followed she then hit Seshomaru's chest and the water hit them. Tsuki let out a small shriek and the inugang stood up as if ready to battle with there wepons in hand.

They looked around and noticed Seshomaru and Tsuki sokeing wet. Seshomaru looking at Tsuki with mad eyes and Tsuki just laughing her heart out. "You insolent wench! You are going to regret that!" Seshomaru shouted his aura flareing. His claws dripping with poison, dissolving the grass at his feet.

"Oh and whats the mighty lord of the west going to do about it. I'm not scared of you." Tsuki stated her eyes pulsed she then aimed her hand at Seshomaru and the poison froze and Seshomaru froze in place only able to move his eyes and mouth, "You forgot about one little detail.. I have the power to control you I can control all your blood, and muscles. I can feel the blood that rushes throught your veins, your heart beat so clear to me, you breathing is connected with mine, your poison mixed with your chi like the wind flows were ever it pleases. I can kill you with one movement of my hand." Tsuki stated, after a few moments she put her hand down seshomaru fell her eyes pulsed once more and she gasped.

Tsuki fell to her knees in pain, "Seshomaru! Umi go help Umi she is being attacked by humans." Tsuki yelled then clentched her side.

**Please Review! Hope you liked it! Please when you review tell me if i'm missing anything! Lol sorry it's confuseing now but i will soon get less complicated! Any way i'm getting off for the day i will write tmmr! I'm just really exauhsted! Um... i think thts it DangerOokami out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well… I'm not going to continue this story… ha ha just kidding :P thanks for the views I hope you enjoy the story!Please review! **

Seshomaru nodded and in a flash he was gone and her pain stopped. She stood, the pain had left, "I have to go! Good-bye Miroku I will miss you." Tsuki stated, and before Miroko could blink he was embraced in a hug, Tsuki held back the tears Miroku hugged her back his hand lowered "Don't even think about it hentai!" Tsuki yelled and slapped his hand off, "Remember I'm family." Tsuki winked. Miroku rubbed the back of his head, "Right… , but where are you going? I would like to accompany you; you are my little cousin I don't want you to get hurt." Miroku said getting serious once more.

"Awe over protective now are we. Haha and I'm going to the waterfall of healing. Follow me if you going." Tsuki answered her eyes pulsed she pointed her index finger and made a circular motion in the dirction of her feet a few times until water surrounded her feet the turned into sheet of ice that looked like it would shatter if stood on.

She fell on it and instead of it shattering she was on it hovering in the sky, she began to move at a fast pace the same pace Seshomaru would go but she slowed down and looked behind her to find Miroku running behind her, Inuyasha next to him, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, and Sango and Shippo on a transformed Kirara , she smiled and went faster.

3 hours later

She arrived to find a woman, silky black hair her eyes matched her beautiful shattered green kimono two purple markings showing she was a full blooded demon, layed on the ground clenching her side Seshomaru next to her. Tsuki held back the tears and ran to her, "Umi! No!" Tsuki yelled and knelt next to her she finally looked around and saw dead humans and blood on Seshomaru. Tsuki gave up and let the tears fall. "I'm fine, go check on Bara hurry." Umi lied pointing toward the cave. Tsuki nodded and came to find massacre dead humans everywhere body parts every were she looked, she then found a woman, who looked identical too Umi but her eyes were purple, lying on the ground life held by a string she was crying.

"Bara! No not you!" Tsuki yelled running towards the injured woman. "S-save m-my c-child. P-please." Bara said while she clenched her abdomen which had a small bump. "H-h-how?" Tsuki cried tears running down her face 'The two people who cared for me are dyeing.' She thought, tears not stopping. "You have magic in your blood copy what I say while touching my stomach. Please." She explained Tsuki nodded and placed her hands on the dyeing woman's/demon's stomach.

Bara resited a spell Tsuki copying the woman a blinding blue light swallowed the cave. When the spell finished the bump was gone. "W-w-what h-happened?" Tsuki 's eyes were closed "The baby will be born from you, b-but you must mate. The child you carry will not grow until that happens, if you do not mate i-in 8 months the child will die.", she opened her eyes, "Please for me have this child a-and when you do tell her or him its story when it is 7 moons old( years). It will carry you and your mates' blood but not mine. Note this you are not who you belive you are. Take care I love you." Bara said and then went limp.

* * *

Back outside Umi layed there slipping away by the second, "T-tell T-tsuki I-I love her. Seshomaru take care of her let no harm come to her." Umi finished the inugang watched sadly as her bodt went limp and her life fadded, "Seshomaru! What are you waiting for! Revive her!" Kagome yelled tears threatning to fall. "I cannot I have already done it once. To both Bara and Umi the night the clan was is no saveing neither of them." Seshomaru coldly answered.

They heard a yell from the cave and ran to find Tsuki crying on a woman which had a gash on near her heart. Who they belived was Bara.

* * *

Tsuki looked at her fade away peacefully. "No!"Tsuki said falling on her once foster mother everyone ran in and looked at her with sad eyes. 'Seshomaru can't bring her back again. She is gone…' Tsuki thought crying , she stood when she took everything that happened her eyes went wide.

She touched her abdomen 'I-I-I'm pregnant, I have to do this for her, I will mate and have this child.I wonder what she meant by I'm not who I think I am?' She thought when she noticed the auras walking her way, she took her hand off her abdomen and wiped the tears away then turned. She looked at there sad eyes, "S-she is dead and s-so is the child." Tsuki lied she let a tear run down her cheek to make it seem real 'I can't tell them.' She thought.

Everyone's eyes went wide. "She was pregnant? I'm so sorry." Kagome said with sad eyes Miroku stepped forward Tsuki looked at him her eyes went watery when she thought of her surrogent mother's death and ran into his arms and cried into his chest. Miroku comforted his cousin and let her cry.

1 hour later outside the cave.

Tsuki was sitting next to their graves, she then stood and turned and walked to camp, Seshomaru had left to go check on Rin a few minutes ago. She walked into camp to find everyone eating ramen, she smiled and jumped on a tree branch and got lost in thought.

* * *

Back where everyone was eating ramen, "Poor Tsuki, this is what was left of her family, she now only has Miroku, she has gone through a lot." Sango said when she finished her ramen, they heard her jump on the tree they turned to see her looking at the stars on the moonless night lost in thought with a her face constantly changing emotion.

'I wonder what she's thinking about?' everyone thought. Everyone turned one again looking at the fire, "More ramen!" Inuyasha yelled holding his bowl towards Kagome, Kagome rolled her eyes and served him what was left.

* * *

Tsuki jumped down from the tree not letting anyone notice, she walked through the water fall, she ended up on the other side of it, a grave there with flowers a shrine next to it. She walked over to the grave and bowed there was a stone that had the name 'Mizu' carved into it. She walked into the shrine.

* * *

Everyone looked at the tree and gapped, "Where'd she go!" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha sniffed the air and walked until he reached the waterfall of healing, "Her sent ends here she must have walked through the water fall…" Inuyasha explained, everyone walked over to the water fall . "Ready? Everyone on 3!1,2,3!" Kagome shouted and they walked through the waterfall.

* * *

Tsuki was inside the shrine she felt everyones auras enter the other side of the water fall. She stayed in the shrine looking at her mother's last wishes trying to find out what Bara meant. She finally found a scroll that had her name, she opened it, 'Tsuki, since you're reading this you must be mated or Bara and Umi have past. Any way my dear daughter, I wanted to inform you that I'm not your real mother, and Miroku is not your cousin. You are a full blooded demon. Your mother past when you were born, you have a twin brother that was placed in another location. Your father needed to protect you and your brother from harm's way, since you both held great power everyone wanted you and your brother dead.

As soon as you touch this your transformation will begin, and someone from the castle will arrive for you in a week after this, your transformation is painful and the longer you don't touch your father the more painful it gets. I love you my dear daughter no matter if I never actually was your mother, take care.' Tsuki's eyes went wide.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter! LOL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lol this is the next chapter! Are you guys happy? Hehe Enjoy! Sorry fo the cliff hanger!**

She closed the scroll and placed it in her kimono sleeve. She felt Kagome approaching the shrine.

* * *

The gang walked aroung the small area and found a grave that said Mizu, "Isn't that Tskui's mother's grave?" Shippo asked Sango nodded Everyone sat around and payed there respects. Kagome stood and walked around more she ended up tripping on a rock and scrapped her arm wich was now bleeding. 'Great...' Kagome thought.

She the found the shrine and walked in...

* * *

Tsuki moved towards a small river that was located in the shrine and drank from it then all her cuts from resent battles healed.' Should I tell them or should I leave them? No I can't I have to tell them but in time.' She thought when Kagome entered the shrine.

"There you are… what is this place?" Kagome asked, walking towards her new friend. "This is my mother's grave. This is a shrine of my ancestors, it's the source of and the reason they called it the waterfall of healing." Tsuki answered standing, she looked toward Kagome she smiled and motioned for her to come near, Kagome walked towards her.

"Kagome have you been injured lately?" Tsuki asked Kagome nodded and showed an arn that had a cut that was bleeding, "I fell…" Kagome stated making Tsuki laugh.

"Drink the water…"Tsuki ordered Kagome did what she was told and the cut was healed. "Wow… um what's in this water…" Kagome said with a giggle, "It was put a spell on by my clan, lets' take some…" Tsuki answered. Kagome grabbed a bottle from her bag 'Does she take that thing everywhere?'Tsuki thought. She filled the bottle and handed it to Kagome.

They walked out of the shrine, they saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, and Kirara surrounding the grave giving there reaspects. "Hey sorry I left I wanted to come here…" Tsuki apologized, making everyone jump but turn, "There is no need to apologize, lets be on our way… um there's another village near by…" Miroku said standing.

"OK, but nothing lecherous or my foot goes up your ass… got that hentai!" Tsuki yelled at Miroku 'Well as long as I keep my secret I might as well use it on something good.' Miroku laughed "You're the youngest, so you can't order me.." Miroku said "I'm older than you! You weren't born when I was! I'm like what 100 something!" Tsuki yelled but covered her mouth. 'Woops…'

Everyone looked at her with confused faces, "Woops I meant like 1 year or something older than you…" Tsuki lied everyone let it go, except Inuyasha who looked at her suspiciously 'Something's up, I'm keeping my eyes on her.' "Well um let's get going…" Tsuki said her eyes pulsed and she put her hands up at the waterfall and separated her hands making the water part, she allowed Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha pass before she passed.

They began to walk toward the village when tsuki had a jolt of pain shoot through her she stopped walking and shut her eyes tightly, everyone stopped "What's wrong Tsuki?" Sango asked, Tsuki opened her eyes trying to bare the pain, "Nothing, um just feel strange like um, weak." She lied.

The pain got unbearable and lost balance. She winced in pain. Everyone ran up to her, "Oh my gosh! Are you ok!" Kagome asked her Inuyasha eyed her carefully. "I'm fine my legs just gave out. Um, give me some of the water from the shrine." Tsuki said trying her best not to cry out in pain. "Yeah." Kagome answered, taking out the bottle Tsuki drank some but all it did was numb some of the pain.

She nodded and stood, the pain was bearable now and she was able to move, "Well lets go." Tsuki said walking ahead everyone confused but followed.

1 hour later

They arrived in the outskirts of the village and Tsuki used as much energy she could without falling turned into her priestess form. They walked into a village everyone gapped at the sight of Inuyasha.

"Um hello would you be so kind into provide us a home for the night we are very tired, and I have used a lot of energy today fighting demons so I'm exhausted." Tsuki said to a woman who was walking into a home. "Um I would love too. But the demons cannot harm my furniture." the woman said. "Thank you very much!" Tsuki thanked motioning her friends to come. They walked into the woman's house.

The woman showed them one room with many sheets and pillows to sleep on the floor folded in a corner they thanked her and she left. Tsuki felt the pain coming back and sat down, she winced in pain. "Are you sure you're ok?" Sango asked sitting next to her. "I'm fine, I'm fine, no need to worry. I'm just sore that's all." Tsuki answered with a reassuring smile. Sango stood and helped out Kagome with the sheets and pillows.

A while later the woman came with some food thanked her for the meal and ate. Tsuki then had another strike of pain and she couldn't help but cry out in pain. Everyone looked at her with worried expressions Miroku ran up to her. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked kneeling next to her while she felt her eyes pulse.

She opened her eyes and everyone gapped they had turned red and she was in her half demon state, the pain was gone and she was confused to why Miroku backed away and why Inuyasha was alert touching the hilt of his sword. "Your sent changed! What the hell! Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled.

'What the hell is he talking about?' Tsuki thought he eyes pulsed and turned blue she lifted her hand at Inuyasha who was now frozen. "The question is why are you guys so alert! I'm Tsuki!" Tsuki yelled her eyes pulsed once more and turned red she placed her hand down and noticed she was different she was getting stripes on her arms she covered it.

"No you're not your sent changed! And your eyes are red!" Inuyasha yelled moving his arms trying to get feeling back. Tsuki's eyes widened she looked at the mirror in the room and saw it. 'Oh, no less time than I thought! Come on excuse, excuse! Think!' Tsuki thought she turned to face her confused friends.

"It always happens the first week I change back into my human sate Umi was worried people would get suspicious but I just wouldn't appear in places for that period. But I forgot sorry." Tsuki lied rubbing her head to make it seem real.

**And done! Lol! Hope you liked the chapter! I will try to write tonight, tomorrow, or the day after! Please Review! Thanks! DangerOokami out! Peace! 33**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lol! I'm back! Hehe! I hope you have enjoyed my story! Thank you everyone who has kept reading on! Well, Enjoy!**

Everyone eyed her suspiciously but they just sat back down and got ready for bed except Inuyasha who kept looking at her 'Somethings not right I have to keep watching her and make sure she is not someone Naraku hired.' Inuyasha thought, he sat down on the right side of the room near Kagome.

'That was close! I really need to tell them, but then they won't like me! They'll think I was lieing the whole time! I might as well leave them, but I can't I would miss them, but I have too, now a way for them not to trust me any longer… Hm… I got it!' Tsuki thought she stood up and walked out of the door and outside to the village.

Tsuki was outside all the villagers in there huts she sat down and began to change back into her half demon form. Everyone ran out they saw her sitting there, Tsuki stood a tear went down her cheek she ran away everyone following, "Tsuki!" Miroku yelled, Inuyasha had a bad felling about this but kept following her Kagome on his back.

Tsuki stopped in a clearing, 'Ok how do I use my new abbilaties?' Tsuki thought, she closed her eyes and began to think and focused her energy and found out what to do she waited for Inuyasha and the others. They ran into the clearing, "Tsuki what's wrong? Talk to me…" Miroku said, Tsuki shook her head a tear went down her face she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were fiery red she lifted her hands "Forgive me,Dance of Fire!" Tsuki yelled, making an 'X' motion with her hands fire blade shot out towards Inuyasha and the others, Tsuki put a barrier around Miroku. Inuyasha covered Kagome and Shippo, Sango protected herself with Hirakotsu.

"Whats wrong with you!" Sango yelled, putting her weppon behind her once more. "Nothing just doing what I came here for." Tsuki answered. Inuyasha took out his Tetseiga Tsuki watched it transform when another pain shot through her body and she winced. "No…" Tsuki whispered and fell to her knees the pain became more intense her hands were on the ground and the scroll from the shrine of mizu came out from her kimono sleeve.

Tsuki reached to grab it but the pain became stronger she cryed out in pain, everyone looked at her and the scroll confused, Inuyasha went up to the woman in pain and grabbed the scroll he read it and looked at her his eyes wide. Then he turned angry, "How long were you going to keep your little secret! You peace of crap! You not telling us this! You lied and never told us! What were you going to do just go on with is until you decided in a week we weren't important!" Inuyasha yelled, Tsuki had tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking forward, Inuyasha shoved her the scroll, Kagome read the scroll and looked at Tsuki with sad eyes, "That's why you're in pain… You lied to us and used Miroku! And our sympathy!" Kagome yelled teary eyes, more sad than angry. Tsuki tried to stand but fell Miroku ran to her aid and helped her up.

"Miroku why are you even near me?" Tsuki asked she held back the tears, "Because you protected me you didn't want me to get hurt, and I have no idea what the scroll says, I didn't read it. Kagome lets sit down and talk about what it says. And then lets hear her side of the story.

Kagome nodded ion defeat and they all sat down, Kagome read the scroll "Tsuki, since you're reading this you must be mated or Bara and Umi have past. Any way my dear daughter, I wanted to inform you that I'm not your real mother, and Miroku is not your cousin. You are a full blooded demon. Your mother past when you were born, you have a twin brother that was placed in another location. Your father needed to protect you and your brother from harm's way, since you both held great power everyone wanted you and your brother dead.

As soon as you touch this your transformation will begin, and someone from the castle will arrive for you in a week after this, your transformation is painful and the longer you don't go near your father the more painful it gets. I love you my dear daughter no matter if I never actually was your mother, take care."

When Kagome finished everyone stared at Tsuki with disappointment even Miroku was sad, "How long have you known? How long did you plan on keeping this from us!" Kagome yelled tears streaming down her face, Tsuki stood up "I found yesterday… And another thing I was going to tell you after a while,But I knew this would happen that you wouldn't want me near you. Because I lied even though I didn't know. I only attacked you to get you to leave so I wouldn't have to tell you. Bye. I feel dispised and I don'-" Tsuki yelled but then another pain shot through her and she fell and cryed out in pain she then fainted on the spot.

* * *

Seshomaru walked through the woods trying to find Tsuki it had been 3 days since he had seen her, "Lord Seshomaru! I saw Inuyasha and his friends running toward what seemed like Tsuki but her eyes were red, like her mother Iyasu's." Jaken yelled behind his lord, Seshomaru ran towards the scent of his brother he ran into the clearing to find Tsuki on the floor everyone around her 'How come every time I come she's on the ground?' Seshomaru thought walking closer.

"What has happened, little brother?" Seshomaru coldly asked. "She fainted from pain, she is transforming into who knows what… What's it to ya!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother just to recive a cold glare. "Tell her I will see her and her brother soon." Seshomaru said and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

Tsuki opened her eyes it was a dark moonless night. She sat up and looked around, Everyone was facing the fire there backs towards her, she noticed Inuyasha with black hair and human ears, 'So this is the night he turns human, the night of the new moon.' Tsuki thought as she stood.

Everyone looked at her direction, Tsuki looked back after a while the turned back to the fire. Tsuki stretched her senses her head turned to the right. "Inuyasha!" Tsuki yelled looking over at his direction, "What you want wench!" Inuyasha replied. "I rather you stay back a strong demon approaches…" Tsuki stated, everyone stretched there senses, "She's right Inuyasha this demon has a strong demonic aura stay back." Miroku told his friend Inuyasha nodded in defeat.

Everyone was ready to fight a demon in human form walked in, his hair was long and pitch black. He had two blue stripes on his cheek, his eyes were dark blue. He had two pointed ears he wore a black haori and a black hakama, he had the symbol of the west (a cresent moon) on his forehead.

"Who are you!" Tsuki yelled she grabbed her bow and arrows. She grabbed an arrow and aimed it. "My name is Kage." Kage introduced.

**Haha! CLIFF HANGER!AND New character! Who is this strange demon! I'm writeing the next chapter today! Well, I'll try! DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the views! Sorry the first chapter is dull -.- but it's getting better I hope…. Well Sorry for the late update, I was busy… So hope you enjoy!**

Tsuki looked at the strange demon named Kage, 'Why is he here? What does he want?' Tsuki thought. "What do you want here!" Sango yelled, grabing hold of the hirakotsu (Spelling) "All, I was doing was passing by, now I'm on my way. Nice to meet you." Kage said with a nod and began to leave.

Tsuki turned her head to the opposite direction of Kage, 'What in the world?' Tsuki thought she smelt the air and in a flash she gasped. She turned back to Kage. "You are Kage of the bat demon clan. If I'm correct." Tsuki said with a smirk, his eyes turned from calm to mad.

"What do you want from me and my clan I don't remember your sent." Kage angrily said. Tsuki's smirk turned into a frown. "Well, pretty little guy I don't think you can be in the presence of me any longer because it seems little bat has to go somewhere." Tsuki snobbly said turning her head and crossing her arms.

_(Flashback) _

_A young half demon walked through the woods her hair pitch black, her eyes sky blue. 'Mother… Why did you have to leave me.' Tsuki thought a tear rolling down her cheek. She had a wound on her side many cuts on her legs and arms. "Dear kami-sama help me I can't live like this forever, dumb cresent moon." Tsuki said._

_What she didn't notice was another pair of eyes watched the young half-demon. He had long black hair a bit taller than her his eyes dark blue pointed ears, he also had two blue stripes on each walked infront of the girl she looked at the demon. _

"_Hello, what might your name be stranger." The girl asked with a cute little angle of her head. "My name is Kage the future heir to the great clan of bat demons, so I must be going." Kage said walking away. "Well, pretty little guy I don't you can be in the presence of me any longer because it seems little bat has to go somewhere." The girl snobbly said turning her head and crossing her arms with a smirk on her face._

"_Ok, ok, what's your name little half demon." Kage said with a chuckle. "The name's Tsuki T-S-U-K-I don't forget it!" Tsuki said with a big toothy grin._

_(End of flashback)_

Kage's eyes widened. But they went to surprised to imused, "Ok, Ok, What's your name little half demon." Kage asked with a smirk. "The name's Tsuki T-S-U-K-I don't forger it!" Tsuki ordered with a bid toothy grin. "Well, that jogged your memory bat boy." Tsuki said amused.

"Well, my, oh my yes, and you do reassemble your mother. May Iyasu rest in peace. So I see your transformation, is going well." Kage said with a grin. "Yup, that was her name… and how'd you know!" Tsuki asked(more like yelled). The other's watched them babble on, "Wow do you think they know eachother?"Kagome whispered to the others. "Yea I think they do…" Sango replied in a whisper.

"Well, I know cause' I'm the Lord or the South and my father new your mother, and I did as well, for a short period though." Kage sadly stated. Tsuki looked at her feet then looked up to find Kage with a loving expression Tsuki blushed. Kage hugged her in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. My little demon, I guess I can't call you a half demon anymore."Kage laughed. Tsuki was blushing but hugged back, she needed someone to lean on. She had been alon for the past day or so and needed someone. "It's ok."Tsuki said he was taller than her so she snuggled into his kimono.

They heard a 'Ehem' and let each other go Tsuki had a blush on her face Kage just kept to himself. "Um, so you why are you here? And um, why do you have the symbol of the west?" Tsuki asked reacovering from the embarrassment, and turned to him. "My mother was from a clan here so I got her mark, since she was a noble she had the I came to find, Seshomaru, me and him haven't talked in years." Kage explained.

Tsuki nodded, she then um looked at her companions "Um those are my… companions they have been kind to me, the one who is dressed weirdly is Kagome, the one in the red is Inuyasha, Miroku is the monk, Sango is the Demon slayer, Shippo is the little fox demon, and Kirara is the little neko." Tsuki explained. Kage nodded showing her heard her.

'This is um, akward.' Tsuki thought...

Seshomaru walked towards a human castle 'Stupid humans i can't belive i have to walk through here.' Seshomaru thought in descust (spelling). He walked through the gates everyone looked at him with fear, he just walked through towards the castle to find a teenage kid out side under a sakura tree. He had pitch black hair, wore the same attire as Seshomaru but in blue. His ears were pointed and he had the same black cloack as seshomaru.

Seshomaru could smell the demon in him, "Sasuke (lol i couldnt think of another name)." Seshomau said in his cold tone his mask ,not showing any emotion, on. Sasuke opened one eye to show red eyes, like Tsuki's. "Seshomaru." he addressed his voice almost the same as Seshomaru's the same deep, cold tone.

"Your sister has begun the tranformation we will be picked up by one of the men from the castle soon, after her of course, she is in great pain so i rather you try not to be too harsh with her." Seshomaru informed Sasuke. In the mention of his sister Sasuke's eyes sofened. He nodded.

"So you will be staying with us until that happens correct we wouldn't want them to go search for the future mate of my younger sister now would we." Sasuke said with a smirk, Seshomaru kept the same cold look on his face but his eyes flashed with mixing emotions the one that didn't show was love. But he gave a short nod, then Sasuke stood. 'I don't want to think about mateing for life with Sarra, the good thing that will come out of this is strong pups.' Seshomaru thought.

Tsuki sat down next to the fire,the night breeze makeing her hair move along with its pattern, hideing the pain that surrounded her body, 'Ugh, this stinks! The pain it horrrible. But i can't show any pain, Kage and the others will get worried.' Tsuki thought she looked at the dancing flames her eyes flash to a firey red she lifted her hands and moved her index finger in circles the fire following her movements.

Kage watched the element controling demon. He was trying to ignore the inugang and there constant fighting. "Hentai!" Sango yelled and the sound of a slap filled the clearing. You could hear Shippo sigh. "When will he ever learn." Shppo whispered enough for kagome to hear. "Who knows."Kagome answered.

Tsuki giggled, it sounded like wind chimes, Kage's head shot up at the sound he finally heard, 'Wow...' Kage thought. Everyone looked at her in amazement. "What?" Tsuki asked tilting her head cutely, her voices following the wind. "Nothing, your voicejust changed thats all." Inuyasha answered trying to sound as if he didn't care what so ever.

Tsuki mouthed the word 'oh' as she nodded. "Well, how does it sound?" Tsuki asked curiosity writen all over her face. "Like singing angles." Kagome said with fassination all over her face. Tsuki blushed slightly. "Oh..." Tsuki said.

Kage smiled, "Why the sudden embaresment little demon, don't like your voice? I could rip out your throat." Kage said with a smirk. Tsuki's head shot up towards her freind you could see the anger in her face her eyes flashed firey red she breathed in and out and the fire did the same (sorry if its a bit like avatar the last air bender saga but she does control fire so lol thought it'd be cool btw i don't own that saga either).

"Whoa! I was jokeing!Sheesh little girl you get angry why would i do that your father, brother,sister AND Seshomaru would slice my throat. Well, Seshomaru would tare me limb from limb." Kage yeld his hands on the hilt of his sword.

Tsuki giggled and calmed down,"I know i was just playing around." Tsuki said. Kage looked at her confused at her sudden change of emotion. "Bipolar much." Kage said rolling his eyes. Tsuki just rolled her eyes and looked at the gang in which were watching the two.

Tsuki blushed and went on a tree and slept trying to calm the pain

********

Sorry the chapter isn't intresting but lol couldn't write much! i'll edit to fix any spelling maybe tmmr or so... remember i have stupid school -.- so it ain't easy to write as i please well, DangerOokami out! 33 peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I'm soooo sorry for not updateing yesturday... i had it all ready but then when i went to post it poof! there went my internet... :( so it's better late than never! hope you like it! ALOT OF CUTE MOMENTS HEHEHE! **

The morning sun hit Tsuki's face she woke up to find everyone asleep Inuyasha in the branch next to her and she felt oddly stronger. She was about to jump off the branch when a clawed arm grabbed her she followed the arm to find Inuyasha, he shook his head "No, your not leaving my sight." he ordered Tsuki rolled her eyes "Then come with me i'm just going to the river. It's within senscing and hearing range." Tsuki said she jumpped off Inuyasha nodded and followed the demon.

They were at the river in seconds she looked at her reflection in the water her hair was longer, she now had two purple stripes gracing on her cheeks (one on each cheek) arms and legs, her eyes were a firey red, and her hair was silky but she wasn't completely transformed because she wasn't perfect like most demons she was just looking like it.

"You look youkai but not completely." Inuyasha informed the girl who was looking at her reflection still. Tsuki nodded she stood and faced Inuyasha, she smiled saddly. "I know you think being a demon is great, but its not inuyasha i feel weird and lost. I still feel emotions just not like i would as a hanyou or human. I feel sad and lost and helpless, I don't know who I am. Trust me when i say that being a demon yeah it has its great parts but its not what you think it's like." Tsuki said tearing up then a pain shot through her she gasped and whimpered it was stronger than the ones she been having.

Inuyasha ran up to her and gave her a comforting hug, "How bad is the pain? Where does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked (a little OOC dnt you think lol but I wanted a sweet moment! and seshomaru aint there and Kage is sleeping now... and miroku is like family. XP don't be hard on me lol its hard to be with no touching adorable momments soon the action and love and wellllllllll lol other stuff!) "Everywhere... Why are you worring about me anyway?" Tsuki asked looking up at the hanyou who now held her looser. "HEY! I was trying to be nice!What ever deal with the fucking pain! Pft i don't give three shits!" (HAHA! MOMMENT RUINED:'()Inuyasha yelled letting go of Tsuki and turning his back on the girl in pain.

"I was just shocked by the um, niceness..." Tsuki weakly said falling to her knees. 'Stupid ass transformation! I'm going to fucking kill someone!' Tsuki thought she cryed out in pain and held her stomach. 'I tottally forgot i'm pregnat! Ugh! Great! I wish this f'ing dude from where ever would come already!' Tsuki thought, 'to think i need to mate soon or this child will die... ugh what am I going to do in 6 months or less i need to find a mate!' Tsuki thought, she wondered what was wrong with the child that was not growing what-so-ever.

Inuyasha was at her side he carried her bridel (spelling lmfao) style and headed towards camp everyone was awake and alert, no one had noticed there absenes. He walked into camp everyone looked at them Tsuki was cuddled into Inuyasha her face filled with pain Inuyasha a mad/annoyed face by everyones looks, they were shocked Kagome looked sad 'He's going for her now... My life stinks.' Kagome thought, 'Inuyasha is catching on to Miroku's tricks. Poor Kagome...' Sango thought, 'He better let her down!' Kage thought he was fumeing but kept a worried face instead.

Inuyashe yeeled "Don't just fucking stand there! Help me! Before she faints again in pain like she did 6 days ago!" Inuyasha yelled, "Inuyasha I'm fine... put me down... Its just some minor pain.'' Tsuki whispered weakly she opened her eyes and smiled weakly up at him. "Your not dang ok now stop pretending i know your in pain you told me." Inuyasha spoke in a angered tone. Tsuki rolled her eyes, 'I'm just pregant and tired sheesh' Tsuki thought, she just nodded.

Kagome walked up to Tsuki a sad face crossed her feachers, "Place her on my sleeping bad Inuyasha." Kagome gestured toward her sleeping bag, Inuyasha nodded and placed the demoness on the sleeping bag, "One more day. Tsuki one more day." Kage said kneeling next to her she sat up and smiled at everyone. "I'm fine!" Tsuki yelled hurting the demons'ears. She mouthed the word 'Sorry' and stood "See perfect." Tsuki lied she still felt pain but now it was her head. Everyone looked at her and nodded. Tsuki smiled and jumped in a tree.

Kage moments later jumped in the same branch she was deep in thought herrapped his arms around her, she got out of thought and blushed. "Tsuki, how are you feeling?" Kage asked calmly. "Good um, Kage why are you holding me like that?" Tsuki asked blusheing deeper. "Well, because I thought my little demon might want company, and if you don't want me to I'll stop." he answered a bit of disapointment at the mention of them not being in this position. ''It's fine... I like it..." Tsuki shyly said her blush deepened (YES! DEMONS DO HAVE EMOTIONS!very little BUT THERE STILL EMOTIONS).

Kage smiled and kissed her on the cheek making her blush all shades of red. he looked at the embaressed demoness and smirked, "So my little demoness, is blushing..." Kage joked with a flirty tone. Tsuki turned her head then turned back we=hen her blush was gone and smirked, she kissed him on the cheek and trailed kissed down to his neck making him blush, "HA! Looks like pretty little boy is blushing now." Tsuki said mockingly with a smirk.

"So you think I'm a pretty little boy." he said reaturning the smirk. Tsuki just giigled and before she could turn back around her and Kage wereface to face noses touching, they were like that for a while. Both blushing Kage leaned in to kiss her, "Hey come on time to go! Kagome sensed a jewle shard not far off." Inuyasja's voice inturupted there kiss Tsuki blushed "Alright!"Tsuki yelled, she got off still blushing like hell. Kage cursed himself and got off aswell, and grabs her there bodies were touching her now. "I wasn't finished." he said with a smirk.

HAHA! CLIFFHANGER! XP I'M SUCH A MEANY! LOL I'LL WRITE SOO LIKE TODAY OR TMMR! IF I STILL HAVE INTERNET I FELT LIKE KAGE SHOULD MAKE HIS MOVE! HEHEHE! DANGEROOKAMI OUT 33 PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Lol I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but hehe I wanted to see the comments and to everyone there's gunna be A LOT of drama! Ok anyway thank you guys for all the support I'm sorry for it being so confusing… any way I hope you enjoy the romance… 33**

Kage held Tsuki close. Kage was smirking he looked at Tsuki and began to lean.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

Kage leaned closer my heart pounded harder and harder, our lips touched and my heart pounded against my chest as if trying to attach itself to Kage. Kage and I shared a loving kiss. He rapped his arms around my waist, my arms slid around his neck. We broke the kiss for some much needed air, Kage and I exchanged glances and he smirked.

I heard footsteps coming near us and I quickly got out of his hold. 'My first kiss….' I thought blushing ten different shades of red.

-third person p.o.v-

Miroku walked into the clearing to find a blushing Tsuki and a smirking Kage. Miroku eyed the two with confusion, he finally broke the silence "We are ready to departure. Tsuki come." Miroku ordered eyeing Kage Tsuki quickly nodded. And ran after her friend.

They disappeared into the woods and Kage stood there thinking about what had just unfolded in the clearing. 'My Tsuki. Mine, and only mine.' Kage thought possessively. Kage made his way to the sent of the woman that he was madly in love with, he found everyone ready to leave. When Kage entered the clearing Tsuki blushed a deep red and turned away. Kage just kept a bored face, and walked towards Inuyasha. "Are we leaving soon?" Kage asked the sliver haired hanyou.

At that moment Tsuki felt a shock of pain she winced and gasped slightly at the intense pain. 'Ugh I thought the stupid person was coming today! Fuck that person for being late.' Tsuki thought enraged. Kage looked at her face that showed pain. He could smell her blood boiling. 'When is he going to send the stupid guard!' Kage thought.

At that moment there was a strong wind that encircled them. Tsuki sniffed the air a hint of demon cat was in the air, ugh for some reson it smelled terrible. Then in seconds a demoness, with long ornge hair and green eyes with a guard uniform, was in front of Tsuki with an angered face. "Come on! You have got to be joking SHE is Tsuki!" the demoness yelled pointing at Tsuki. In a few moments another demon appeared a tall brown haired with brown eyed wolf demon.

"Wow she looks so much like her mother." the wolf demon added with a bored tone. Tsuki just eyed the two confusion writen all over her face. "Um, sorry to interupt but, I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! YOU CAN'T JUST TALK ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU! SHEESH WHO NEW CATS AND WOLVES COULD GET SOOOO ANNOYING!" Tsuki yelled enraged by what they had said…. Well mostly what the demoness said. Her eyes turned a blood red instead of its usual fiery red.

They eye the girl in shock, everyone in the inugroup, and Kage sighed. "How dare you speak to us in that manner!" the demoness yelled. Tsuki now reached her limit, her vision was blurred with red and she was at the point of transforming into her true form when Kage ran up to her and hugged her at that moment she calmed her eyes returning to there usual color.

Everyone looked at the two in amazement, Tsuki turned around to meet Kage's eyes "Sorry…" Tsuki whispered so only he would here, he looked at her with comforting eyes. "No need." Kage whispered back, Tsuki hugged her 'Friend' (*wink* *wink*). She turned around to meet the terrified demoness, and the bored demon. "Well, why are you here anyway you stinking cat!" Tsuki asked, she was still trying to resist the horrible smell of the cat.

"We came to take you and your brother to your father's castle." the wolf demon answered holding back the cat. Tsuki's eyes got wide, "My father is a lord… wait then who are you guys." Tsuki asked more to the wolf than the stupid annoying cat. "My name is Kaname and she is Sarra, we are one of the guards at your fathers castle. And yes Tsuki-sama you are the future lady of the east." Kaname answered with a bow Tsuki was shocked.

"Um can I bring my friends?" Tsui asked gesturing towards her friends Kaname nodded and Tsuki smiled. The inugroup looked at Inuyasha he nodded and they all cheered the demoness named Sarra sighed 'This is going to be a loooong day…' she thought and with a huff she boarded Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango on her demon cloud. Kaname boarded Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku on his demon cloud and Tsuki since she didn't yet know how to do her demon cloud road with Kage on his cloud, since Kage didn't want to use his wings.

Tsuki fell asleep on Kage's lap without noticing she snuggled close to his chest. They followed the guards towards a human castle. Kage looked down to see Tsuki still asleep peacefully he didn't want to disturb her, But he just tapped her gently and her red eyes opened slowly to meet his. "We are landing to pick up your brother and Seshomaru." Kage informed her. Tsuki's eyes widened. 'Seshomaru…. Why is my heart pounding? Is it because of him or Kage? Oh my kami.' Tsuki thought. Her heart pounding against her chest, Kage leaned closer until there lips tounced Tsuki rapped her arms around his neck kage pulled her up and wrapped his srmes aroung her lower back. They broke the kiss before anyone could see, "Be mine." Kage said, "Will you court me?" Kage asked Tsuki's eyes widened.

**HAHAHAHA! Aren't I evil! Another cliffy! XP hehehehe! Well don't worry I'll post tommarow! I won't be THAT mean hehehe! DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK! OK! Time for another Soul Mates chapter! hehehe sorry for all the cliffys i'll try and not do anymore cliffys *wink wink* btw there are gunna be more diffrent point of views! YAY! lol also at the end of each chapter i'll be nice and do alittle something special! it might be a little contest or a little preview to somestuff! Well i'm not gunna do that until i reach my 10th review! well injoy! (Also the contest are going to be like win a preview or stuff like secerets behind the story and you will have a little something im not gunna say here.)**

Tsuki looked at him her heart pounding harder by the second she opened her mouth to speak but they were RUDLEY inturupted by some dumb humans. (no affence to us! lol but they are mean they ruined a moment!) "Demon what buisness do you have here!" some human guard of the castle yelled. Kage growled low in warning, the human just huffed and stepped infront of Tsuki, "My dear are you here to seek your brother, you look so much like Lord Sasuke. Are you her?" the guard asked ingnoring the furious bat demon.

'A lord my brother is.. ok was now... the lord of this castle? He must've been turned into a human but i can smell Seshomaru and another demon it must be my brother!' Tsuki thought as she nodded and was draged away alone into the castle into a room where Seshomaru and a demon with black long hair with bangs covering his fore head his attire matched Seshomaru's but it was black with a black moko-sama unlike Sshomaru's white moko-sama

'That demon looks just like me exept ... male. He must be my brother.' Tsuki thought her red eyes turned blue. "Hello Tsuki." Seshomaru greeted with a bow of his head, Sasuke was still looking at his sister up and down a remarcable (spelling?) reseblance. "Hi Seshomaru, Sasuke." Tsuki greeted with a bow of her head her eyes were back to red.

"Tsuki, my sister. Please come here." Sasuke said gesturing for her to come. The shy girl walked forward, towards her twin brother. She was now infront of her, he at that momment hugged her, Tsuki hesitated but then hugged her brother back. 'Why did her eyes change to blue? Does she have abilaties unlike I imagened?' Seshomaru thought (lol a bit late...) Tsuki and Sasuke broke the hug and Tsuki turned to Seshomaru, Tsuki smiled sweetly 'Why is my heart pounding as if i was with Kage but more? Why do I feel this way for him?' Tsuki thought.

"Um, were are my friends?" Tsuki thought, looking around remebering that she was dragged away. "They will be here in 5 4 3 2 and here they are." Sasuke said as they walked in.

"Miroku! I want you to meet my brother!" Tsuki yelled with a big smile on her face. "Sasuke meet Miroku he was the one who treeted me as family when the people who took care of me were murdered by a demon named Naraku." Tsuki said with a smile Miroku bowed. "Thank you for looking after my sister young monk." Sasuke thanked Miroku with a smile. "Sasuke-sama i didn't do it alone my friends Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome helped me as well. Kagome treated her when she had pain from the transformation. And Inuyasha, Sango and I helped protect her... though she rarely needed it. Since Kage helped her alot. And well she is strong." Miroku said.

Sasuke nodded and smiled at the others they all bowed. Tsuki went towards Seshomaru, "Seshomaru may you and I have a word... Now!" Tsuki said angered Seshomaru smriked and nodded Tsuki dragged him out to the gardens.

-Tsuki's point of view.-

"What do you want to speak of?" Seshomaru asked with a smirk on his face, i was so angry at him. How dare he know and not tell me! "You JERK! How dare you not tell me! That i was a full-blooded demon!" I yelled enough for only he could hear and not the other demons in the room. "I did what i was asked to do. Now watch your tone or i will not hesitate to hurt you." Seshomaru said in warning, I automiclay got sad

'He would hurt me?' I thought. I then noticed my eyes felt diffrent they pulsed and i lifted my hands to notice the water vapor in the air i was able to see it as if it were smoke. It turned into water and i threw it at Seshomaru who had been to shocked to move was soaking wet. I then ran away deeper into the garden and towards a pond i felt the part of me that was still human mix with sad emotions and my eyes watered. I held back the tears anquickly thought of Naraku so i would be angry and the tears would leave.

It worked instantlly i was angry again.

-third person- (In the room where everyone else is)

Kage lifted his head he smelt it her tears. 'What the hell?' Kage thought as they vanished and hatred filled the air. Sasuke seemed to notice something else the smell of wet inu (dog) 'Seshomaru?' Sasuke thought. After a few moments Tsuki walked in anger writen on her face. She walked over to Kagome and Sango. She then looked towards her brother and the anger left. "Brother. Can Kagome, Sango and I have a bath in the bath house?" Tsuki asked in a sweet voice Sasuke smiled and nodded.

The girls gathered there things and began to leave, "Tsuki Here, wear this." Sasuke said handing her a Kimono neatly folded, it was a silky black kimono. Tsuki's face lightened up she smiled brightly annd nodded and whispered "Arigato (spelling?)." Tsuki bowed and they were gone towards the bath house.

Momments after they left Seshomaru walked in dry but his hair a bit damp. "What happened to you?Why do you have rain clouds above you?" Saskue asked, it was true he had actual rain clouds but no rain. "Tsuki..." Seshomaru answered with a growl, Inuyasha held back a laugh. Shippo and Kirara went outside to play. Miroku just sat and ate Kagome's snacks.

(at the bath house)

"So anything new Tsuki? What's been happening you've been very shy and blushing alot lately." Kagome asked as they walked in to the bath house. They striped of there clothes and dipped in the water. Tsuki blushed, "Nothing just... Kage asked me to court him and... he kissed me." Tsuki answered her blush deepening. "EEEP! Do tell!" Kagome squealed making Tsuki's ears ring she winced but it wasn't long before the ringing lkeft and she heard a low 'Sorry' from kagome.

"Nothing much then that expept i think I like someone else that isn't Kage..." Tsuki whispered so they could hear she sunk into the water blushing. "Who?" Sango asked, curodity writen all over her face. Kagome lent then some of her things called soap and sham-poo which confused the demon slayer and demoness like hell. But it made them smell great. "Well, he's strong and brave. He is cold yet kind-hearted once you get to now him. And he is... diffrent." Tsuki answered a slight blush. (lol i think it sounds almost like him but it sounds like someone else hehe!)

"You like INUYASHA!" Sang yelled. Tsuki's eyes widened. "No! I don't! It's someone the complete oppisite!" Tsuki yelled back. 'Not..." Tsuki thought.

**Well sorry I had to end it so soon! But got School tmmr... Oh! btw for those in U.S HAPPY LABOR DAY! DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lol! I'm back! HEHE! Lol since i got no scholl tmmr i get to write asssssss much as I want! wahoo! LOL! (to much lol...) Any way I'd like to thank everyone who has kept reading! And espessially the one person that reviews like on every chapter! lol ANGLE OF RANDOMOSITY! lol I will think of a way to repay you! Or you can send me a message in what you would like... well, i mean like stuff you can do online not something like tht I have to mail or something lol! Any way enjoy!**

"Sorry... It's just you made it sound just like him..." Sango said with her head facing the water. Tsuki smiled, "It's alright, but I don't know what to do! I don't know if Kage and i should give it a try or the other guy and I... Help me..." Tsuki pleaded her hands as if praying facing her two friends her face showed that she was desprete for there help. The two girls who thought of eachother as sisters exchanged glances, "Well, how long have you known them... And which do you like more?" Kagome asked.

Tsuki stayed silent for a moment, 'Well, lets see... Seshomaru since i my mom died... and Kage since my mom died... Seshomaru i met him the night of the attack of my once family. And Kage on the week of my first cresent moon period, so Seshomaru... and who I like more... I have no CLUE! Ugh dear KAMI! I guess I have to do the one that is best for my child... (**Remeber she is technacly pregnent**) ' Tsuki thought she had a simpathetic look on her face when she thought of the child that she was now carrying. Kagome and Sango looked at her in confusion when they saw the simpathetic look on her face. 'She is so odd' Kagome and Sango thought.

"I've known the other guy longer, but I'm not sure who I like more..." Tsuki answered, 'I'm going to HAVE to choose Kage for the childs sake...(**no not Sake' the beer or wine what ever it is**)' Tsuki thought. "Well... I don'r know... Well lets get out of here." Sango added, they had been there a while.

-At the room with the Guys/Demons-

The boys/demons sat silently, "Well, Seshomaru what happened there anyway?" Sasuuke asked curiously. He eys the other demon who glared at him and growled low in warning, Sasuke just laughed. 'What a pup.' Seshomaru thought (***hint, hint***), "Seshomaru you better lighten up. I'm not letting you mate my sisiter with that attitude!" Sasuke yelled,now that caught everyone's attention even Inuyasha. "You are mateing Tsuki?" Inuyasha asked the usual boredem gone from his face, and curiosity taking its place.

'I wish... way better than having to mate Yura (**i know the name was used in the series but it's not the same person! Lol just couldn't think of names**) ' Seshomaru thought he just looked at his half brother some time before answering, "No, her sister Yura we have an arranged marrige that can only be broken if I find my soul mate (**enfacise on the name! lol spelling...)** which is a not an easy thing to find, as you would not know little brother." Seshomaru answered his cold mask in place.

Everyone heard foot steps and looked at the door Miroku felt there auras. Since he had human hearing it was very hard to catch. And with that the door slid open to reveal Kagome in the front of what was a three person line wearing a matching out fit to sango's travaling kimono in which she thought she would wear considering she was going to the castle of the east. Then Sango in her usual travaling kimono, and lastly Tsuki walked in she was wearing a beutiful black Kimono with red rose petals that danced around her body, the kimono hugged her figure and showed all her perfect curves and legs. Her lips looked fuller as the transfermation was still in proccess.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I walked in wearing my new silk kimono, the males in the room gapped as I entered my hips moving with every step i made. The kimono my brother had given me brought out my fiery red eyes and showed my legs and hugged my figure. I had noticed even Inuyasha looked amazed and Kage, Miroku, and even Seshomaru looked up and down my body. This made me blush, I had never had thiis figure or this kind of kimono. I felt for once in my life... beautiful.

-Kage's p.o.v-

As she walked in my beast scram with desire. I could smell her embarassment and I wanted to just make her mine. I had never seen her figure, or noticed how beautiful her legs were. It made me want to clam her mine, and kill the others for looking at what was soon-to-be mine.

_**Mine...**_

She is not ours...

_**Yet...**_

-Seshomaru's p.o.v-

I had never felt this way when I saw a womans features, I felt desire rising my beast roaring and wanting the woman that stood before me. I had to have her, her beauty was unbearable. When I saw the rose upon her cheeks I knew we had been staring I looked at Sasuke trying to distaract myself from her but I kept glancing at her as she stood there.

'She is a beauty beyond compare. I feel desire for her...' Seshomaru thought.

-third person-

Everyone was still looking at her amazed Seshomaru trying to ignore her beauty. "Tsuki please sit enjoy yourself... do you like the kimono?" Kage asked,he smiled his white k9 teeth showed. "Yes, thank you Sasuke... Um, I've wanted to know something..." Tsuki said she was still blushing for everyone, exept Seshomaru and Miroku so only Inuyasha and Kage, were in shock from looking at the beautiful demoness.

"Yess Tsuki anything..." Kage said looking at his blushing twin. He looked around to notice Inu and Kage still shocked he did a low growl in warning and they snapped out of it. Tsuki looked at her brother. "What kind of demon am I?" Tsuki asked. Kage, Seshomaru, and Sasuke smirked. 'Finally.' Kage thought.

**Well, I'm tired I did wake up early since I had school so I'm exahusted! Lol well sorry for the cliffy! But i'm really really REALLY tired i will fix grammer problems later. Your lucky i'm even posting it today i could might aas well post it tmmr but i'm not cause i'm being nice and thinking bout the people who are waiting and have been waiting.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lol, I'm back...though its 9 am... lol i thought I would be sleeping forever! Lol and thx for all the reviews! I luv y'all! OK sooooooo everyone's been asking who is going to be Tsuki's mate... and i wanted to tell you that it's gunna come VERY soon! Lol well like 2... or more chapters away! I wanted to tell you that the pic that I have as my profile thing is somewhat how she looks now exept... nevermind we aren't there yet lol! Ok enjoy!**

Kage looked at his sister with a smirk, "You are a rare kind my dear sister not many are left..." Kage answered, "Tell me, please... I really want to know..." Tsuki pleaded looking at her twin brother her eyes turning a light, light pink looking almost white. Kage looked at her eyes in confusion as did everyone else. "Ok, ok you are a Inuyoukai one of the only female, my sister." Kage anwsered, Kage smiled, Seshomau smirked, Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances then looked at the inudemoness, and as for Kagome and Sango looked at her with bid toothy smiles.

Tsuki smiled and her eyes turned red, she sniffed the air then turned towards the door and growled. Everyone looked at the door Inuyasha and Seshomaru snifed the air, "Kagura!" they both yelled and ran outside, Kagome looked for Shippo, "Where is Shippo?" Kagome asked looking at Sasuke. "Him and that feline went to play outside but i think you should help defeat this so-called Kagura." Sasuke answered walking out where a battle was engaging.

"Let's go!" Tsuki yelled she was pissed she hated the smell of Naraku and this Kagura smelt exactlly like him with a hint of woman. She ran out to find Seshomaru with his Tokijin out and Inuyasha holding Tetseiga (spellling?) Tsuki jumped infront of the brothers, "_**Mine...**_" Tsuki's beast roared Seshomaru looked shocked as she protected both brothers. Tsuki was growling.

Kagome and Sango looked around for the kit and neko. They found Shippo hiding in the bushes Kirara watching over him. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled holding out her arms, Sango held her arms out for Kirar and the kit and neko jumped into there owners arms without hesitation. "Kagome! Kagura is here!" Shippo yelled, Kagome giggled... "We know Shippo thats why we came to find you guys." Sango answered.

They walked back. Tsuki was now in battle. Her eyes were brown and she didn't even seem to notice. She stompt one foot on the ground and the earth lifted and Tsuki placed her hand on one of the rocks floating in mid-air she puched it and all the rocked went straight towards Kagura. Kagura did her dance of blades and the rocks destroyed. Tsuki's eyes turned red without notice, she growled in warning fire rosed from the ground and hit Kagura but she flew off in her feather.

Tsuki calmed and winced, 'Great the pain is back, now its my head.' Tsuki ran inside and to a random room. So she stood in the room holding her head. "Ow..." Tsuki whispered. Tsuki then fell on the ground and blacked out.

-Back outside-

"Why did she leave?" Kagome asked the inubrothers and Tsuki's twin. Kage went in search of her. "Who knows..." Inuyasha answered.

-With Kage-

Kage entered a room that had her scent to find her on the floor wincing in pain. "Tsuki!" Kage yelled and he went and held her in his arms. "Sesh-Seshomaru..." she pleaded in her sleep.

-Kage's p.o.v-

When she said that ice princes name I felt like digging my claws into his chest ripping out his heart a crushing it right infront of him. And watch him die. "Tsuki... It's Kage..." he told the fainted girl. She nodded alittle and dug herself into my chest holding on to my hoari.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I groaned my head still ached I slowly got into a sitting position to find Kage's lips. I pulled away fast "I'm so sorry Kage!" I yelled my cheeks turning hot. "No need, now the answer to my question earlier. Will you as too so kindly court me my little demon." Kage said with a smirk. I thought on it... if I did that would enshure the life of my pup... I only had 7 months left. I kissed him trying to put the thoughts of Seshomaru away only thinking of him.

I rapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closed with his arms aroung my lower back. His tounge licked my bottom lip pleading for entrance, I opened my mouth a bit hesitantly this was my first time ever having a demon or man whatever... do this. His tounge found mine and we battled for domance.

We broke some air I looked into his eyes I tried my best to smile and I guess it workedhe smiled, "Does that answer your umm, question." I said blushing a bit from the look he was giving me. He nodded, he sttod helping me stand my head was now pounding. But i hid it, we walked into the room where we had been to find everyone loooking a me walk in.

"Where was she, Kage?" Seshomaru asked,, I growled at him I was still upset at what he had told me earlier. "I found her in another room fainted on the ground she woke as soon as I said her name." Kage answered, ignoring my glare.

-Third person-

Seshomaru nodded, "Tsuki are you still angered by what i said?" Seshomaru asked Tsuki growled and walked outside only to be followed by her now intended though she didn't even know if they were intendeds or just courting, 'This stuff is so confusing...' Tsuki thought she went to the back of the garden where she had gone to cry at the lake. She stood there she felt arms rap around her and she turnedto find again Kage's lips.

She gasped which gave him the opertunity to stick his tounge in her mouth and taste her. Tsuki rapped her arms around her lover her eyes closed and Kage snaked his arms around her waist. They broke the kiss gasping for air. "Hello my little demon, or should i call you Tsuki now." kage said with a smirk. Tsuki pouted 'I like little demon' she thought. "Alright little demon stop acting so childesh..." kage said with a smirk.

Tsuki smirks she jumped in the air getting out from his hold and landed inback of him and ran towards the door to go inside and yelled as if she needed help Kage tackled herand covered her mouth with a smirk and everyone ran outside. "Unhand my sister Kage!" Sasuke yelled grabing the hilt of his sword. Kage whispered into Tsuki's ear, "You are soooo getting it pup."

And with that hejumped in the air landing gracefully on his feet Tsuki smirked and ran towards her brother and hugged him. "Arigato! I was so scared! And since I've known him for so long I didn't want to harm him." Tsuki acted inisently thinking of what Seshomaru had said to make her cry, and her eyes watered, to make it seem real. (**hehehe who new she could be so evil... I DID!**) "Touch her again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Sasuke yelled that made Tsuki's heart stop she fainted on the spot.

"Tsuki!" Miroku yelled, Sasuke caught her with ease. "Whats happening with you my sister why are you so fragile." Sasuke asked himself, Seshomaru looked he was shocked.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I heard my brothers words i froze, my heart sank my head pounded once more and I let my self get taken by the human part Istill have, I fell and heard a faint yell of my name coming from Miroku, but blacked out.

When I woke I was in someones arms in mid air. I opened my eyes slowly to find the sun coming up, 'Wow i was out a long time...' I thought. I looked up at the one holding me it was... SESHOMARU!

**Ok imma write again later tonight! Hehe! Sorry for the cliffy but I had a brain block couldn't think of anything to write lol well hopr you liked it! DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg! I'm sooooo sorry! I was very busy this week and wasn't able to write as much as i wanted! :'( Well, I was reading a really good book... and got distracted and I've had ALOT of homework XP sux! Well I've kept you waiting long enough ENJOY! 33**

Tsuki's p.o.v

I was freaking out! He was holding me in his arms! And I was cuddled into him! O dear Kami! "I see you have awoken, Tsuki." Seshomaru spoke he looked down to me i stared into his golden eyes. My heart pounding hard against my chest as if it was trying to leave and hide under a rock... well thats more what i wanted to do... get the hell out of there! I nodded trying my hardest not to speak I know if I did it would come out jittery...

"We are on our way to your home but we will have to stop soon for your human friends are going to get hungrey soon..." Seshomaru informed me still holding on to me. I calmed my heart rate and looked down to my folded arms, "Why are you holding me Seshomaru? I know perfectly well my brother wouldn't mind carring his sister..." I pouted, I did not want to be there. "Because he is with the humans... and Kage wasn't promited to... What is wrong with the person that cared for you when you were young holding you?" Seshomaru asked rasing a silk elegant eyebrow.

I looked at my once caretaker with a frown, "Because you're a jerk!" I yelled in his face. Seshomaru looked at me in shock. "And why am I?" Seshomaru asked, he looked at me his golden eyes looking at me.

-third person-

Tsuki's fiery eyes turned a blood-red. "Because you are and you should know why! Ugh! Why do you have to be so irritating! (**spelling?**) You big old JERK!" Tsuki yelled her eyes a darkened red almost black. Seshomaru was speechless, 'Why have her eyes changed in such a matter? Is her power driven by emotion? Or is she aware of her eye color? Is this color implicating that she is angered?'Seshomaru thought he gave the demoness a confused look. Everyone was looking at then Tsuki was still in Seshomaru's face her eyes getting lighter as she calmed in a few momments they were back to normal.

Tsuki got a big shot of pain through her body coming from her feet traveling to her head and she cryed out in pain holding her head. Everyone stopped and landed and rushed to her side. "Tsuki! What is wrong?" Sasuke asked, he was next to her first Kage next then the others Seshomaru still had her in his arms he was stroking her now silky hair. "My head..." Tsuki whispered, tears streaming down her face. Everyone was looking at her helplessly they new they couldn't do anything.

Kage looked at his love and was furious, 'Seshomaru...' He thought. Then another pain shot threw Tsuki and she cryed out, she fainted in Seshomaru's arms. In momments Sarra and Kaname were there, "What has happened why have you stopped?" Sasuke asked rushing to them, Sarra walked with an angered expresion. 'Dumb humans they probably got hungry or air-sick.' Sarra thought (**lol i know i made her a bitch but i luv cats so... lol i just wanted her to be the bitch in the story!**).

"Nothing Lady Tsuki just had pain because of her transfermation (spelling?) and she has fainted." Miroku answered the wolf demon. Kaname nodded, "We are almost there we are about an hour from our destination, so you can have a break we have been traveling since morning and you need to eat." Kaname said with a bow and sat under a tree as did Sarra. Kagome began to take out ramen and ordered Inuyasha to get fire wood.

-1 hour later (didn't feel like writeing about there meal... hehe im so lazy!-

Tsuki groaned she felt air in her face 'I'm being carried again? It better not be that baka!' Tsuki opened her red hues to find she was in her brothers arms. "Tsuki you have woken... we will be in the castle in a few momments but we will have to walk there, since the barrier will prevent us being able to enter by air." Sasuke said suddenly looking at his twin his red eyes looking into hers his bangs flowing in the west following the nodded as they landed. Her feet met land she held onto her brother for balance. He laughed as he noticed his sisters fright of loosing balance. 'She acts like a pup.' Sasuke thought.

They waited until the rest were on the ground and began to walk Tsuki stayed silent while she heard the inugroups discussions. "Hentai, if you try one thing on the demonesses (lol) in that castle i will not hesitate to get my hirakotsu and hit you until you can't have children! You got that!" Sango yelled gripping her wepon. Miroku shrunk, "My dear Sango no need to worry!" he said, 'I'd rather have that then Tsuki's punishment... I don't want to know what she would do.' Miroku thought.

Tsuki sniffed the air she faced the direction of the castle, 'The scent of demon blood and alot of it!' Tsuki thought and without a word she dashed towards the scent,= leaving everyone looking of in the distance with confusion written on there face. Before they new it they were surrounded by hundreds of demons. They battled.

-With Tsuki-

Tsuki entered a clearing only to find masacare and the scent of Naraku, Kagura and some other demon. Before she could take it in a demon rather large was there. He was green and almost at the height of the castle (like 50 feet... -.- its not big its an ant... lol jk) he was a troll his eyes matched his black club. 'That's the other demon that I smelt!The sent of blood is all over him!' Tsuki thought. Tsuki was surrounded by a red glow her eyes were now a lighter red and her hair grew in length her claws grew and she was growling a red whip formed at her hand and she slashed the demon to peices.

'What the hell?| My dear, I am glad to see you are healthy. I am happy to even be able to see you| Who goes there? | Iyasu, my dear. | Who is Iyasu and why can i hear you in my thoughts? Show yourself? | I wish I could... but I am dead... I am your mother Tsuki.' Tsuki heard in her thoughts. She paused "M-m-mother"

**MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! I luv it! Don't worry this time i swear i will post tomorrow at latest! I will try to do it today but its hard! Espescially since i'm tired and i have school tmmr! Oh since i couldn't write on thursday or friday... happy holidays to the people who are jewish! I'm not jewish but i thought i would be nice and say it! LOL! Well DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OK! I'm back! Seeeeee I keep my promises! Not! Lol Enjoy! 33**

**AngleofRandomosity: Oh am I? *raises eye brow***

'Yes my dear daughter I am your mother. Now do you wish to help the people around you?|If only I could, I would, but they are dead...|Darling please feel around your neck what do youfeel?' Her mother questioned Tsuki. Tsuki felt around her neck to find a thing that felt like gold around her neck with a gem in the middle. It was like a chocker but when she touched it it loosened. 'Wh-What is this?| Is the gem of the hevans my dear.| What does it do? What is it used for? What does it look like?|It's a red gem to match your eyes, it was passed down to me by my mother and my mother got it from her mother and so forth. It's been in the family since your great,great,great grandmother recived it from Kami, for saving many lives. The gem is a gem that gives you the abilaty to save lives, just like Seshomaru's sword Tenseiga.| Wow, so how do I save these people?| I knew it I'm glad you are kind hearted just like me and our ansestors... just walk up to a dead person as soon as you do the stone will pulse and then focus the energy that comes from it into your hands then touch eachperson an you will save there lives...' Her mother told her in her mind.

Tsuki did as she was told and walked up to a person, it happened as soon as she was a few feet away it pulsed and a great energy came from it. She chanelled it to her hands and touched the dead body's one by one and saw the life return to them. But as this happened a demon came towards her. She stepped infront of it and for some reason she was surrounded again by a red aura and she killed the demon with one swipe of her whip. At that momment everyone she had been travleing with entered the clearing they saw her as the whip sliced the demon in half and an anguishing s reach was heard as it died on the spot the left over felsh disinigrating by in seconds leaving nothing but bones.

'H-how did I do that?| I helped you my dear, and now I have helped the child you carry. The child is now living and growing inside you by a spell I have preformed I also did another spell to make sure no demon knows you are pregnacy until you mate.. my dear but the child will grow and by 8 months it will be the size of a 1 month pup. Just please don't do anything to kill this child you have to be very careful when you fight. If you don't you will lose this child.| Alright mother thank you, very much. I love you.' Tsuki told her mother threw her thoughts.

Tsuki was still surrounded by a red aura and everyone stayed back, even Seshomaru, Tsuki turned her eyes were glowing. And so was the gem she had on her, she stopped glowing , her hair was longer anf her claws as well. She now caried a mark on her forehead that looked like this:

A _**red**_ cresent moon and a _**black**_ starplaced in the middle of the cresent moon (**C right there lol I had an actual pic but couldn't find a way to do it like tht!)**

Now she bore the one red stripe on each cheek. But her forehead marking was covered by her bangs and no one noticed it. "T-Tsuki? H-How'd you do that?" Kage asked breaking the silence. "What? Oh the whip... I really don't know... It just happened." Tsuki answered she quikly grabed the necklace to hide it somewhat. Everyone looked around watching the bodies that slowly grew in life she still had to help by touching them once more to hurry the proscess but she wanted it to be a secret for a while, 'If I told them about what just occured they'll think I'm insane...' Tsuki thought, the beutiful black kimono her brother had given her now had blood staines from the demon and her hand were stained in blood from touching the bodies of the now living demon guards.

Everyone gapped at the sight of the beutiful demoness, her kimono still gave her the look that would drive any manto there knees and now she looked... perfect.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I felt diffrent I felt stronger, I felt beutiful once again, I looked down I licked my lips... 'My lips are fuller...' I thought with shock. I looked down and my hair felt silkier against my elbows. 'Am I full demon?| Yes my dear you have made contact with me, that breaks the spell, though the human in you is still there. | What do you mean?| That you still have part of human in you.. you have more feelings the the normal demons| Oh... I see...' I answered my mother in my thoughts.

-third person-

"You, you look so diffrent..." Kagome said breaking the silence, Tsuki smiled sweetly she was about to speak when someone grabbed her hand, Tsuki jumped and turned it was one of the guards breathing heavily, "Thank you, he muttered breathlessly, "for saving my, and everyone elses life. What is your name ma'am? Why did you save us?" the demoness asked catching her breath. "I'm am Tsuki, and I saved you because you serve my father and I thought you shouldn't die because Naraku wanted you dead..."Tsuki answered with a simpathetic smile. Others started to stur, and a man came bursting through the gates. He was tall and a demoness probably a year or so younger than Tsuki and her brother. The man loooked like Sasuke but with brown hair, and blue eyes. The girl looked exactly like him but her eyes were green. She had the same mark as Tsuki.

They both wore formal attire wiith the eastern seal on it. "Who the hell are you!" the man yelled Kaname and Sara ran to him and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he looked at Tsuki and Sasuke, "Why I havn't seen you since you were pups! Well come here and give your father a hug! And your sister!" Tsuki's father yelled pointing at there sister. "Sesshy? Oh it is you my love!" Yura yelled running to the pissed of Seshomaru "Nice to see you too Yura.." he greeted but then she hugged him making him growl and making her aura a blood red. She let out a flow of energy at him makeing him tumble toward the floor but ion seconds he was up and hands around her neck. Tsuki ran and her eyes turned lime green.

She touched his wrist in seconds his skin was disinigrating. "Let my sister go now Sesshomaru! Or your are will be gone in a few more momments." Tsuki growled her eyes glew a dangerous red her pupil green. Sesshomaru's eyes grew in shock, he let go after a few momments. His skin was half gone. Tsuki got back to normal her eyes back to it's orginal state. She looked at her hands then at Sesshomaru's arm, her eyes watered, "I'm so sorry..." She said, her eyes turned purple and her hand glowed a light purple. She walked toward him, the tears gone. She touched his wound it healed in seconds, he nodded and then Tsuki just frowned and she turned to her sister and gave her a hug.

"You ok?" Tsuki asked breaking from the hug, Yura smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru stood there shocked, 'Did she just hurt me then... heal me... she is so... odd, but her power is amazing.' Sesshomaru thought. Tsuki then went to her father and hugged him, "Oh my dear! I'm so happy to see you again! My little angle..." her father said. Tsuki broke the hug and smiled, she looked up to the sky. The cresent moon was gone and the full moon was in its place. Her dad looked at her as if waiting for something to happen, he frowned he put his hand on her forehead and moved her bangs to reveal the mark she now bore, he smiled.

Tsuki was aware of it she also could feel the power surging in her veins, her human blood mixing with her demon blood. The power of the elements in her veins mixed with her prestess powers. She smiled back, "Lets get you out of this clothes and into something with less blood and get some food for you and your friends." Tsuki's father said. Sasuke was next to them smiling, they all walked in while the guards got to work on cleaning up the mess.

**Ok thts it for now... i'm letting it all sink in! Srry for the confussion but i like complicated things... :)) I will try to post sooner but its difficult!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm finally writing again! LOL! Sorry for the delay... and I'm still waiting to see what you thought of the last chapter... :\ sorry if it wasn't... the best... Well hope you enjoy!**

Tsuki walked eyeing her every surrounding her father at her right her brother at her left the rest in th back. Her sister was talking to the guards giving them instructions.

-tsuki's p.o.v-

The castle was breath taking the elegant gold, blackand red coloring everywhere. The beuatiful stairwell that was made from would. The smell of wood food unknown demons and a small hint of something I couldn't make out hit my delagate nose. I turned to look anmy friends, Inuyaha's group were looking at there surroundings on the other hand everyone else was like 'What ever..' which made me giggle. Everyone turned to look at me in astomishment I wondered what they were looking at. Then a sound hit my ears the soundof a laugh that sounded pure and as soothing as the flow the wind.

Then it hit me, they were shocked because of my... voice.

-Kage's p.o.v-

I heard it... her laugh. It sounded like windchimes it flowed as sooth as the winds yet it had a hinto of something I hadn't noticed before... sadness, and even worse... fear. Why was she frightened?

-Sesshomaru's p.o.v (lol sooo many p.o.v's!)-

Her voice hit my eardrums it sounded elegant like her mothers, it flowed soothenly like the wind then I heard the sadness anf fear and i turned. Why?

-Third person-

Tsuki just looked at everyone and blushed, she turned trying to hide the blush but everyone saw it. "I-if you would excuse me I am going to bathe," Tsuki said, she looked over her shoulder the blush still there but barely, "Kagome, Sango would you like to join me?" the ningen girls nodded and they were off. The men/guy/demons (lol) stayed watching them go, "Wow, my daughter... Son," the demon said turning towards Sasuke Sasuke nodded at him, "go and tell one of the maids to give your sister and her friends proper attire. And Sesshomaru go and spend time with my daughter and discuss the mating ceremony. Inuyasha and monk do as you please... Oh also Sasuke meet me in my study in a while, we need to discuss matters on Tsuki... Oh i almost forgot Kage come with me to my study." and with that he was gone.

"Some bossy guy, huh Miroku?" Inuyasha said, Miroku nodded and they walked off. Sesshomaru regretly went to go find Yura 'Dear Kami...' he thought as her walked off. Kage walked toward the man's study. Sasuke did as he was told.

-at the bath house-

The girls and demoness arived at the bathhouse, "Yes finally something to sooth my sore muscles..." Kagome squeled lightly remembering Tsuki's sensitive ears. Tsuki and Sango nodded and the girls began to strip from there clothes. Tsuki toched her gold neckalce and it loosened it's protective grip on her neck. The cold snakes untangled and now the gem was gently lying on her began to undress to reveal many gashec on her body. Tsuki gasped. She then noticed, 'Theblood on the kimono is mine! Oh no! The pup... I mean my pup!' Tsuki thought, the cuts were still bleeding no matter how much she focused her healing abilaties on the gashes.

Kagome and Sango turned they screamed, she was covered in blood on the ground wincing in pain, "T-the p-p-up save it..." she whispered lowly but the ningen caught it but kept silent, and then Tsuki blacked out. Kagome quickly got dressed and ran out the door while sango stayed with the hurt demoness. She burst into a study to find Sasuke Kage Seshomaru Inuyasha and Miroku and well of course Tsuki's father. "How dare you barge in like that!" Tsuki's father yelled.

"Sorry but will you shut the hell up and Help! Tsuki she is covered in gashes the bleeding won't stop and she fainted!" Kagome ratted fast everyone stared not hearing a word exeptshut the hell up. "Don't speak to me like that! You insolent wench!" the demon yelled. Kagome lost her patiens "TSUKI IS FUCKING HURT! GET YOUR FUCKING ASSES UP AND COME HELP US! KAMI CANT YOU dO aNYTHING YOU PEACES OF CRAP! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER YOU ASSHOLE! NOW GO AND HURRY YOUR ASS TO THE BATH HOUSE!" kagome yelled, she waited a few seconds and they were all gone Inuyasha and Miroku helped Kagome get there faster. (She rode on Inuyasha's back...)

They entered the bath house Sango was trying despretly to stop the bleeding but it wasn't helping. Everyone stoped at the door, Sango was dressed , naked bleeding to death Tsuki onthe ground Sango trying to help the bleeding. Suddenly the peace of gold snakes on her neck glowed and wraped around her neck tightly and the aura began to cover her body trying despratly to stop the bleeding. Tsuki's eyes shot open and she touched her abdomen where there was a cut and she felt it. The pup move and it's small heartbeat. Tsuki then felt a pain across her back she screamed, her eyes turned a almost white but kinda cream color (lol if it was whit it'd be weird so... lol) and she turned and summonded a whit whip, everyone backed away.

Tsuki moved her hand towards where her chest was and the whip hit her there everyone yelled, "NO!" there eyes wide. then when the light left Tsuki was grabing a demon by the throat, the demon looked like Kagura but without the outfit and no fan. "Hinata! What the hell! Why! I never did this to you! Why did you try to kill me!" Tsuki growled her eyes flashing a dangerous red. 'Y-you will not live to see that pup... I will make sure of it!" Hinata yelled, Tsuki's eyes widened, she then turned angry. She pinned her to the ground! "Why don't you want me too Hinata!I have every right to! You bitch! You just can't stand the fact that he loved me! And not you!" Tsuki's eyes watered as she yelled this to her face. Hinata's eyes filled with rage, "That's because you stole him you man stealer! You caused this! So now you won't see that pup ever! And you can say good-bye to your little secret!" Hinata yelled, she pushed her off and now she pinned her to the hard floor (EWW Tsuki's still naked! lol).

Tsuki cried in pain, she muttered words then she was dreesed in another kimono (sorry couldn't stand the fact that she was naked! lol) that matched her old one. She then yelled, "NO! If you do I will make sure that he never sees you! And that the pup will never have you to ruin it's life! Cause I would have to kill you!" Tsuki yelled. Everyone in the group looked at eachother confused. "Do any of you know what is happening?" Kagome asked the group. They all muttered a 'no'. Hinata smirked, "Oh really... even if I kill younow!" &with that Tsuki felt a sharp pain in her abdomen she looked down and a sword wasgoing through her abdomen and out her back. She yelled, "Your not getting rid of me! Tsuki felt the pup's aura at her side,'Good it moved...| Hunny you have to hurry and kill her without her death your pup and you will die of blood loss even if the neckalce revives you... the spell will still be there. | Ok but one thing... |yes? | Lend me your strength... | Oh hun I wish I could but My powers are drained at the momment from all the spells I preformed...|can you explain to me how she nows all of this.. you know about the pup? | I have no clue can she read minds? |Yes.. if she preforms the spell... |Then that must be why... |I see...' Tsuki thought shethen was filled with rage, she yanked the sword out of her abdomen and it quickly healed by the power of the neckalce. She felt hereyes turn yellow... and the power of an element acting up in her veins... lighting.

She yelled, "Lightfromtheheavans!" sheyelled and a lightning cloud came out of nowhere the a lightning arrow flew from the clouds and hit Hinata in the back she yelled out in pain. Tsuki got out of Hinata's grip, "Hinata, you can either undo the spell, or I kill you... Your choice..." Tsuki said as she took the light arrow from her back it disinigrated in her hand and she grabed hinata by her Kinomo. "Fine." She muttered afew words her hand forming a werids sign and the gashed left and so did the blood. With that Hinata diapeared. "Good choice..."Tsuki muttered, she still fet pain from the gash on her abdomen which had healed but the pain was still there her abdomaen still healing.

Tsuki touched the gem on the neckalce that had a firm grip on her and it lossened but not enough to lay on her chest it was still rapped around her neck.. Tsuki felt weak and tired but didn't show one bit of it, then she remembered what they yelled and that everyone had been watching and she go nerves. She turned and smiled as if nothing had happened, "So who's hungry?" Tsuki asked she acted all noraml as if she had notjust been nearly killed. Everyones jaws droped exept for the ice princes. Her sister and brother ran to her and hugged her until she gasped for air, "We were worried!" they yelled and flooded her with questions about how she was feeling and what not. Ther searched her. Kage stepped forward, "We have to check her wounds immeadietly. Go fetch a healer." Kage ordered and Kagome nodded and ran fadeing into the distance.

Tsuki stood there blushing as her sister and brother asked how she waas. Then a healer rushed in and ordered her to sit down. She sat and they undid her Kimono leaving only a yukata she had under. Tsuki blushed at the little clothes she was wearing , the healer was a tall demon with jet black hair and crimson eyes. He began to undo the yukata and Tsuki yelped closeing her yukata, "What are you doing!" she yelled, "I need to inspect you..." he said calmly with a smile. She felt violated being undressed infront of men she blushed through the hole thing and cover her chest as soon as he undid the yukata. Every man looked at her and gapped.

She was completely unharmed, but not only at that, her figure was devine. Her silky smooth hair rested on the ground, her fare skin tone was now a more lighter sweet color and her eyes had stayed a golden instead of its usual fiery red. No matter now much she tried to cover her breast they still showed and the men stared. Tsuki looked at them and sent then a evil glare saying 'You better stop or ill rip your eyes out' They turned half away and Tsuki looked to the side blushing sletley at the men. Kage just stared he was next to her, he whispered in her ear so no one could hear, "I'm glad your safe. " Tsuki's blush deepened and she smiled and turned to him she formed a quick barrier around them and in a blink of an eye she kissed him on the chhek and the barrier was gone. Tsuki looking the other way.

The healer was almost done when he went to her abdomen and made her move her hands up. She insisted they stayed down so she could cover herself when the healer said, "You have no worries about how you look if thats the problem because theres nothing wrong with your body or your lookes." Tsuki blushed. "I just feel unconfterble..." Tsuki replied softly everyone looked at her. Sesshomarus eyes widened, 'She is pure? No man has ever touched her.. no wonder she smells like no other demoness that I have encountered... She is a virgen and they are not she is pure yet they are tainted. ' he thought and so did all the other demons in the room.

The healer nodded anchecked it without her moving them. "Well, the gash here still is healing so I suggest you don't fight until it heals becuase then it will reopen. Here." he said handing her her clothes and with that he left and Tsuki dressed (btw... i'm leaving you off on a cliffy cause I mis 'em!)

(**Getsa bit rated M bu I'm not like that so it aint gunna show any deats! lol**)

After a while everyone left to ready for super Kage went with Tsuki to her room. They entered her rrom and Kage sat, on the bed as did Tsuki. Kage kissed her without warning and Tsuki gasped in suprise Kage took the opertunity to explore her mouth he tasted her his beast kissed him bck he grabed her waist and put her on his lap.

And kissed her they didnt part. Tsuki didnt care she felt loved and she felt a bit of herself begin to get warm. Tsuki wrapped her arms around his neck in seconds there was a sound barrier around the rrom and Tsuki moaned. Kage growled in plesure, then his (ummm how do i say it...) manhood poped Tsuki smirked wanting to tease the horny demon and moaned and kissed his neck making him growl againhis beast taking over. He lied her down slowly and and kissed her from her neck to her shoulder then his beast roarded and he began to h=undo her kimono and her took his hoari off revealing his chest.

Kage completely undid the kimom and now all she had was the yukata, he wasn't wearing anything his beast almost loose. His manhood touching her womanhood he then let his beast take over and heopened the yukata Tsuki's beast took over aswell (Oh well... looks like no more bing virgin.. lol). He almost susced breaking her virginity when Tsuki gained control and threw kage off her he was back into his humaniod for as was she and they stared at eachother in horror they had almost done that Tsuki was shocked that her demon took control of her so fast. She had just become a full demon she barley new how to control it...

**Dun Dun Dun! LOL ! :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Lol srry I havnt been able to update school has been crazy! -.- My grades are like Kagomes! :'( sadly... I got some AWSOME news though! Me and my friend are writing a story! Its inuyasha of course! LOL and it will be coming out soon! Its called soo far, cause we aint realy sure yet, 'Heaven and Hell' so yea its gunna be a great story! I'll post the link on a authors note when it comes out! Well I was also thinking on making this a crossover... what do you think? Lol since I'm using sooo many names from Naruto I think I might tell me what you think I should do!Okay enjoy!**

Then Tsuki saw it wasn't Kage but Sesshomaru on the floor, then before she could say anything she woke up! (hehe!) Tsuki shot up and looked aroung everyone was looking at her worried eyes, the healer had apperantly called more healers into the bathhouse. "What happened?" Tsuki asked, she looked at everyone they still looked worried. "You fainted do to a spell casted on the wound in your abdomen... It was a spell of killing, it kills you if you get touched there alot so we removed it, and another one we couldn't quite make out it was hard to read... How are you feeling Lady Tsuki?" the healer asked looking at her with worried eyes.

At the momment he said spell of killing and abdomen she freaked out... was her child okay, was it hurt, did it die, she began to look worried, she instantly stood and put on her kimono then ran out as fast as she could leaving everyone puzzled, and the healers running after her shouting things like, "My lady you shouldn't be standing!" and "Come back here!". But Tsuki ran into a room that had no scent of anyone that had been in the room for a while. She locked the door behind her and looked at the room, it was a fiery red just like her eyes with black fruniture. The bed was huge, the bars were black and the covers were white with the eastern seal on it. She looked at the pistures in the room and saw many portrait but one that caught her attention was awoman that looked much like Tsuki a name on the bottom, 'Iyasu' she instantly gapped.

"Mom..." she said she went torwards the picter it looked exactly like her exept well, the kimono was a traveling all black traveling kimono and she wore two swords at her hip and the same neckalce on her neck. Tsuki stopped staring at the picture and focused on the true problem... was her pup... dead. Tsuki focused all the healing energy she had and focused it on her abdomen and searched for any living thing. hen thats whe she heard it... her pups heartbeat.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I used my healing energy to search for any living thing in my abdomen, when i searched I heard a smal heartbeat, THUD, THUD, THUD. I smiled a big bright smile,the pup had life, and not just any pup... my pup. I stoped focusing my energy when I felt my friends auras coming at a fast pace. They nocked on the door, "Tsuki!" Miroku yelled followed by the others, I turned around I was still confused at what had happened... And I didn't know how to explain why I ran off. Then memories washed into my mind.

_Flashback_

_A teenage demoness withblack hair fiery red eyes and a elegant whit and black silk kimono, a balance scale on her forehead walked through the woods, her kimono shattered, a huge gash at her ches. "I should have seen this coming! Me especialy! Since I am the fate! Ugh curse that Onigumo for highering those.. those demons! To attack one such as I! Listen to me Oniguma ye shall not escape thay rath I know your fate and it is not one such as you would enjoy! I ,Sarra, will make sure you rote in hell Onigumo!" Sarra sat down out of breath, 'I don't have much time left... I will die here peacfully' Sarra thought closing her eyes before minutes passed and her breaths slowed._

_end of flashback_

I stopped why had this memmory washed into my mind, I've never seen annyone like that, why did it seem as if I was... her. I was nocked out of my thinking when there was another yell that said my name. I ran to the door and opened it, I gave a a small smile, "Why did you run off like that! You are stressing your body your wounds could re-open!" my father yelled, I rolled my fiery red eyes and giggled at his not needed consern. "I'm sorry father but, I needed some space. You guys were to close for my likeing," I said with a wink I laughed, "well, diner anyone?" I shrugged everyone looked at me confused. Without a word I ran off to my room which I knew would be next to my fathers room and its easy to tell which room the lords' is.

I went in and desided to pick out a white and black kimono the actual kimono was whit with black swirls ingolfing the white the bow (lol don't now what its called) was a white, I grabed some pins to do my hair and I made it so it was pulled back and held there a grabbed some of the things Kagome brought from her time to do your hair, I but shinny things in my hair (long strips that look like hair but arent... my friend came to school with it ITS SOOO CUTE! lol) but I desided to let my hair loose so I did. The hair like sparkle things (lol) all around my hair making me shine I smiled at how i looked.

There was knock at the door, "Who is it?" I asked running to the door, "Diner is ready my lady." a female voice sounded out the door. "I'll go on my own, I'll find the way. Thank you." I said not wanting anyone to see me yet. "Alright my lady." the voice said and in seconds her aura was gone. "Here goes." I whispered to myself and exited my room and headed towards the scent of my father.

I heard talking before I entered, I smiled and opened the door, my smile left so I would look serious. I walked in everyone gapped and looked at me in shock, well exept Kagome and Sango who had seen me in it before, I went to sit next to my father to his right, my sister was next to my brother, Kagome on the right next to the chair where I was to sit, shippo next to her, what shocked me was that rin was there next to Shippo. Sango was nest to my sister Miroku next to her Inuyasha next to him. Sesshomaru wasn't there, neither was Kage which confused me. I shrugged it off and went to sit next to my father.

The food was gone and I was whiping my face from anything that might be there. I turned and saw Kagome whiping Shippo's face and then Rin's I smiled at the sight. She is sooo much like a mother, I turned Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango were watching Kagome in awe. Then someone burst through the door, Iturned instanlty it was Sesshomaru and Kage looking at me with anger on there face, they were holding Hinata by the colar I gasped I stood instantly.

"Drop her! Now Sesshomaru!" I yelled my claws lengthened I growled, Sesshomaru showed no fearand Hinata yelled as Sesshomaru pulled her by the colar until she was in the air. I growled louder "Let. Her. Go. Now!" I yelled he dropped her and she ran to me, now that was the old Hinata. I turned to her and hugged her, I then let go and looked at the enraged demons that looked at me as if they were going to rip my throat. "What is the meaning of this! How dare you attack her! I'm suprised at you, both! Kage! You are, are horribel, and Sesshomaru rot in hell!" I growled, the memmories washed in me again.

_"I, Sarra, will make sure you rot in hell Onigumo!" Sarra yelled._

I winced at the memmory, but I was not going to show what has been going through my mind. "You're the one who should rot in hell! For what secrets you have kept of your life the like that is now coming back!" Kage growled back, I was tooken back, he had never yelled at me. My eyes widened I looked at Hinata she smirked as did I, we joined hands and muttered words that no one understood since we spoke too fast we both pointed to Sesshomaru and Kage and they were sealed in icebergs. Me and her nodded then walked to them.

"Now that you are... um... frozen... I want to now what 'secret life' i have cause last time i check... I have no secrets!" I yelled, 'Exept the pregnat thing and my mother and well.. ok a few more but they aren't important!' I thought. They both snarled, everyone in the table stared with weird faces. "Stop lieing! We now you are hiding somthing! Hinata was talking about you with her weird looking friends, And it was somthing we couldn't understand!" Kage yelled, I looked at my shy friend and frowned when I turned to the demons again.

I rolled my eyes, my eyes flashed and the ice melted. The two guys fell on the ground with a 'hmph', I sat back down and Hinata sat next to Miroku. "You guys are idiotic. I do not wish to waste my time with you." I said simply. Hinata smiled shyly and looked back down and played with her thumbs nervously. Everyone stared at me, I looked at my father and he glared at me I could hear a low growl coming from my father I was shocked and I felt like riping his throat out. I growled back in challenge his eyes grew with fire in them, I instantly stood and slamed my hands on the table and lokked at my father, "Oh my KAMI! Stop it you stupid bitches! Stop fucking acting like I actually have a seceret life! I don't! Ugh!" I yelled and stormed out, growling, Hinata stared up at me and chased after me. "Tsuki-sama! I need to talk to you!" Hinata yelled after me.

I ran into the garden and stoped I turned and saw her next to me. "What?" I asked controling the tone of my voice, Hinata's eyes clouded with worry and sorrow. "It's Naruto... I think he might be in danger of being killed" Hinata said (well i might change the name Naruto if i decide to not do the cross over thing! lol) my eyes grew wide and I felt my eyes change black as I filled with sorrow, "No..." I whispered.

**don don don! LOL! Well srry it took so loooonnnnnggggg but a tropical depresion just hit my home :O! lol! Well its coming anyway... I think... but all i know is that its close its already at FLORIDA! O.O For you in florida, hope you stay dry! DangerOokami out 33 peace!**


	17. Chapter 17 SHORT AND SORRY IT IS :

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Oh My GOODNESS I"M SO SORRRRYYYYY! I haven't been writing! I've been VERY busy! But I;m back and with a new story posted one in progress of begining and of course this story!So Um please go to my page and go to my stories! And click on the story 'Heaven and Hell'! 3 Thank you!**

Tsuki looked at Hinata before she turned around and whistled, as soon as she did a inudemon, in its demon form. Tsuki began to speak in inu until then demon left she turned back around to Hinata tears still showed in her eyes "Alright I sent help you should go... I'll see you later Hinata..." Hinata nodded and she jumpped the wall of the garden. Tsuki quickly wiped away the tears and walked back in and rushed to the dining area. She saw Sesshomaru sitting enjoying a meal and so was Kage.

Tsuki frowned and walked to Sesshomaru, "You. Get. Out. Of. My. Sight." she spat to him. Sesshomaru stared back coldly, "No." he replied Tsuki's eyes flashed, fire surrounding her. Her eyes where a dangerous blood red. "I said, to get out of my sight." she said her voice mixing with an unknown power, mixing with a evil tone and her normal voice echoing through the dining hall. Everyone stared in shock, exept for Sesshomaru, "Tsuki!" Sango yelled, her and Kagome ran towards the demoness. Kagome placed a hand on Tsuki's shoulder, "Calm down Tsuki.." she whispered soothingly, Tsuki took a deep calming breath but e=her anger still hadn't disipated.

Kage watched in shock athen ran up to her a hand her shoulder and squeeze, "Calm down Tsuki..." he said firmly, which only made Tsuki's anger spike, "tell what to do Kage!" she yelled and pushed him away from her and turned on her heel and towards the ddor leadigto the hall, she looked over her shoulder and spat, ". Follow. Me." and gracfully stormed out slamming the door behind her.

Tsuki walked straight to her room that one of the servants had told her aboushe slamed the door behind her and jumppedon hher bed with a growl, "Annoying, ass traitors..." she mutterted before cuddling into the bed hugging tightly to one of the many pillows. And her eyes to close and to drift into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I got a BIF+G brain fart and I kept writing and earasing for an hour.. so help? And again I'm really sorry! Anyway um I'm doing a contest... it will be announced next chapter which I will post as soon as I can! AGIAN IMMM REALLLLYYY SORRRYYYY!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got so mad I wrote this FOUR times! . My mom kept turning off my computer when I went out to do something like the first time it was my fault 'cause I didn't tell her but I told her and she kept doing it!GRRRR! Anyway lets hope this one lasts :D Okay so Um this chappie I tried to make it extra long to make up for the last chappie! Okay enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I DONT own Inuyasha and anything other than my characters and my moves...**

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I felt something hot on my face and I forced my droopy eyes to open only to shut them again, ugh morning worse time of the day, especially after the little 'show' yesterday. I heard a nock at the door and forced myself up and I rubbed my eyes in attempt of taking out there sleepyness, I walked grogily to the door and opened it after straightning my posture and smiled but my smile dropped to a frown, "Oh its you two..." I growled my hands on my hips as I stared straight at Kage and Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru in his usual clothing his tail on top of his arm as always, Kage wore a black virsion with only one sword and of course no tail but instead his wings folded neatly on his back. Kage frowned and Sesshomaru just glared, "we came to tell you breakfast is served-" he was cut off when I raised an eyebrow, "I'll be down in a minute, so bye." I said quickly trying to shut the door but of course a clawed hand with magneta strips decorating its wrist stopped the door.

I growled as he opened the door and I bared my fangs at him he just glared when Kage stepped into my room I felt like clawing his stupid eyes out and he of course had to catch on fire and I guessed my eyes had changed to its firey red. Kage cursed yelling out in pain and I sighed closing my eyes calming down and his screams stopped and I opened my eyes and he was glaring at me his hakama burned off revealing his slightly burned chest and Burned pants (forgot the name...) and I smirked, good. "Why you..." he growled taking a step for my but froze as I lifted my hands and I looked at him in question, "Why did you stop... scared or somthing?" I asked and he huffed and folded his arms across his chest, "I just dont enjoy being burned thank you." he spat and I smiled victriously.

-Third person- (breakfast)

Tsuki sat on the right of her father her brother to his left and Tsuki thanked the servents placing food infront of them and her father looked at her weirdly, "Tsuki, no need to thank them they know of your gratitude..." he said and Tsuki raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Father I just like to show them and tell them myself I don't think they should assume they should know..." she implied and her father sighed and he took a bite out of his food and everyone followed his example, Rin ran in and bowed, "S-sorry Sesshomaru-sama I took to long to get ready..." she said and Tsuki smiled kindly at her before sesshomaru could say a thing she stood, "Rin.." she said kneeling down next to her, Rin looked up and smiled, "Lady Tsuki!" she said and flung her arms around the demoness who laughed and hugged her, Rin let go and smiled before frowning dlightly, "Sorry for arriving so late Tsuki-sama..." she whispered, Tsuki smiled at this andstood grabbing Rins hand, "It's alright Rin it doesn't matter we just started.. Lets go get you something from the kitchen.." she said with a small laugh as the ningen brightened and nodded eagirly and pulled Tsuki towards the kitchen.

When they arrived all the servents stopped talking and cooking and bowed and Tsuki smiled, "No need to bow..." she said and they all rised in confusion and a lepord demon with lond flowing brown hair and golden eyes stepped forward, "But my lady... its our orders to treat you like we would treat and lord or lady..." she said and Tsuki smiled, "I don't care I'm ordering you to only do that in public here I'm just an ordernary girl... er demoness getting food for Rin..." she said smiling down and the girl who was smiling sloghtly at the others who nodded and smiled, "Of course Tsuki-sam- i mean san..." the lepord said and went to grabb extra rice and put it in a bowl and grabbed some fruits and cut them up puttting them in a plate and the rest of the servents just went back to what they were doing. The lepord turned around with a smile and handed rin her fruits and Tsuki the rice and some chopsticks, "Here you go my la- Tsuki-san.." she corrected with a smile Tsuki laughed slightly, "Thank you... whats your name?" she asked, the lepord demoness smiled warmly, "Yuki, at your services Tsuki-san..." she said and bowed.

Tsuki and Rin walked back to the table everyone had finished and Kagome was helping shippo clean his face and such, Tsuki sat Rin next to her making Sesshomarus move a space... forcefully. Rin sat and ate her rice as Tsuki finished her food and then Rin began eating her fruits, they all finished and of course the day turned to the oppiste of a peacefull day.

BOOM! And explosion erupted the castle and Rin shrieked and Tsukistood taking out her eyes turning red and she stood infront of Rin, her father tossed her a sword and she held it infront of her, the walls exploded sending things flying towards them and Tsukihugged Rin her back facing the debris, Rin grabbed onto Tsuki for dear life and Tsuki pride her off when the debris settle her eyes flashed red and a flame appeared in her hand and she looked around Kagome held Shippo protectivly, Sango had her Hirakotsu that never left her side, Kirara transformed next to her growling, Inuysha had his Testaiga infront of him as he stood infront of Kagome who didnt have her weapons. Her father had another sword out, Sasuke had his sword out protecting Yura who's hands glowed purple.

Tsuki sighed in relif to find no one hurt she turned her attention to the huge whol in the wall leading outside and a woman... er demoness walked in her black (brown?) hair in a bun with chop sticked wearing a beautiful red and whiet kimono a opened fan covering her lips and part of her nose and she had firery red eyes and a small young demoness with white hair pale skin, white kimono and white mirror with black void eyes, Tsuki hid Rin behind her and she growled many other growls followed. (inuyasha, sesshomaru, her father, yura) Kagura closed her fang and her eyes wandered until she looked at Tsuki, "Are you Tsuki?" she asked, Tsuki eyes the demoness warily, "Depends who's asking..." she answered she felt Rin clutch her kimono harder.

The demoness opened her fan, "Kagura, now are you Tsuki?" she asked agin this time more firmly Tsuki growled, "No I'm a flying pig!" she yelled and Kagura smirked and seung her fand, "Dance of Blades!" she yelled, Tsuki grabbed Rin and jumped out of the way blockingmost of them with her sword getting cut on her leg, she winced slightly and went to Sesshomaru and left Rin with him, "Take care of her." she said in a cold tone, Sesshomaru 'Hned' and Tsuki let go of the sword in her hands her eyes turned red and fire engulfed Kagura who yelled and kanna deflected it with her mirror and Tsuki stop the fire after Kagura fell to the floor burned barley clothed.

Kagura raised her fan weakly and swung it, "Dance of Dragon!" she yelled standing up weakly, Tsuki dodged them barley and her eyes turned a whitish clear and she raised her hands, "Cease! (spelling?)" she yelled and the winds stopped and Tsuki smiled, "I did it!" she yelled and Kagura swung her fan again air blades gooing to Tsuki, Tsuki blocked at few but alot of the pierced her body Tsuki made sure none reached her stomach and her eyes turned brown and shepunched the ground, rockes crumbled a earth quake leading to kagura who stood wide eyed flew in the air hitting the wall and falling back on the ground.

Everyone looked at Tsuki with wide eyes not even Sesshomaru was able to crumble her like that, well they guess it was mostly because she had control over the elements. Tsuki's breath quikened slightly in fatigue and Kagura stood up and looked at Kanna who stepped infront of Kagura, "Look... I have something to show you.." she whispered in a lifeless voice Tsuki closed her eyes as everyone yelled at her not to look Tsuki opened her eyes the mirror showed Naraku holding Naruto (well I need to dispose of this charachter) by the neck a knife to his neck, "Tsuki so nice for you to be able to see this.. your friends death..." he said laughing evily and slit Naruto's throat and Tsuki yelled out a hand on her mouth to hold back a sob teares stained her cheeks, "No..." she whisperedshe stabbed her sword into the ground for support her knees gave out and she fell to the ground, "No..." she whispered again and her eyes turned a multi colored and Naraku's eyes widened.

**(should I end it here? NO I'm NOT THAT EVIL!)**

The elements surrounded Tsuki who was growling standing glaring at the mirror and she held out her hand then elements combinged to one, a white long wip the elements swirling around it and she slashed at the morror and it cracked and she slshed at Kanna but she disappeared and so did Kagura. Tsuki growled and fell to her knees again teares running down her cheeks her eyes still multi-coloered the elements swirling around, "Damn him..." she whispered, "DAMN HIM!" she yelled the elements blsted around her in an orb a growling Tsuki inside.

Everyone's eyes were wide and Rin stepped forward but Sesshomaru stopped her, "No one can approach her in this state... she is angry and sad and her emotions are causing the elements to act upon her anger anf sadness.." he explained to the small human girl who nodded and stepped back. Yura looked franticly at her sister, "Well she needs to stop soon or she'll destroy all of us or she'll be the one to get hurt!" she yelled.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll do it." he growled and Yura smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru!" she yelled and Sesshomaru inwardly groaned and stepped towards the elements and took out tenseiga to protect him as he walked through a protective barrier around him and he came to a growling and crying Tsuki, Sesshomaru got on his knees and hesitantky hugged her small shaking form close to him, he felt her tense until she relaxed into him the elements calming slightly and he forced her to look at him in the eyes, and he kissed her forehead, "Calm down Tsuki-chan.." he whispered and Tsuki let out a long breath the elements calmed more but were still swirling arpunf them.

Sesshomaru sighed, "Tsuki-chan... calm down Naraku will pay but right now you need to calm down..." he said (I know sorry for the OOCness *rubs back of head* I had to, to make this work...) Tsuki nodded and tried relaxing but couldn't and just leaned against him taking calming breathes, "I-I can't..." she muttered. Sesshomaru stroked her hair and reacted on instinct and bent down and nuzzled her neck, Tsuki calmed instantly the elemts began to fall and Sesshomaru stood carrying a now unconcious Tsuki.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I lost control, I didn't know what I was doing all I knew was that I had control of all the elements and I just reacted off instinct nothing more, and as I sat on the ground weeping at my lost old friend I heard footsteps and felt arms wrap around me at first I thought it was Kage but then noiticed his scent and stifened, after a while of debating what had happened I relaxed into him, I felt his hand move to my chin rising my fcae to look him in the eyes he suprizingly kissed my forehead which he hadn't done since I was a kid and whispered, "Calm down Tsuki-chan..." he said using his old way of talking to me when I was a small girl, I tried and let out a calming breath trying to calm my angered self anger still burned freshly in my veins but it calmed down slightly.

I felt the elements around me calm slightly but they still swirled around me. "Tsuki-chan... calm down Naraku will pay but right now you need to calm down..." I hearded sesshomaru say and leaned against him breathing in and out trying to calm down of course it didn't work and I almost growled in frustration, "I-I can't.." I whispered and I felt Sesshomaru's clawed hand stroke my pitch black hair like he used to to make me sleep after nightmares but then I felt him bent down and he nuzzled my neck and for some reason it calmed me instantly and I felt the elements stop and fall and the last thing I knew happened were arms going under me caring my bridal style then my world went black.

-Third person-

Sesshomaru walked away from the spot and everyone ran to see how Tsuki was, healers ran in to check ithers for injuries. The healer from back at the spring told Sesshomaru to but her down so he can tend to her and when he did so he inspected her, she had multiple gashed from Kagura's 'Dance of Dragon'. She had one at her leg one on the left side of her chest a few on her arm and a small cut on her cheek. Kage, Lord of the Northern lands, Yura and Sasuke rushed to her side Rin was already there holding her hand. A pool of blood surrounded Tsuki and more healers came to her, "She lost too much blood..." one of the healers said and looked sadly down at her, "We might be to late.." she whispered and Kage growled, "What do you mean to late!" he yelled. "There is a great possibilaty she can die." she said again and Rin began to cry.

**Well... I think I'm leaving it here,... NOOOOOO! IM NOT EVIL TO KEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFY!... wait yes I am :) hehehehehe Im kidding dont kill me! ON WITH DA STORY!... **

-Next-Day-

-Tsuki p.o.v-

I groaned my eyes felt heavy and I just wanted to go back to sleep but I heard a small voice in my head, "Wake up, my dear... Wake up..." my mothers voice rang and I forced my eyes open to black orbs looking back at me and, I saw a flash of white teeth, "Tsuki-sama! Your awake!" Rin'c voice sqealed and I smiled sitting up but soon regreted it as pain shot through my body and I winced slightly. I heard footsteps and soon everyone came in when a thought hit me and my eyes got wide, 'Okka-san? (mother)| Yes my dear?| M-My pup? Is i-it alive?| *laughing lightly* Yes Tsuki-chan, your pup is fine... but be more careful if it wasn't for me it would have perished...| Arigato, Ooka-san...' I thought with an inward sigh of relife (sp?).When I snapped out of my thoughts I found everyone... and I mean EVERYONE around me with smiles- with acseptions of Sesshomaru- on there faces as if it was glued and it was kind of freaking me out, alot.

''TSUKI-SAMA!" Rin squealed and she leaped at me giving me the biggest bear hug I've ever had. I smiled and sat up and hugged her lightly using one hand, feeling a but grogy not to mention my head spun as I sat up, "Hey Rin-chan...' I said and was disapointed with a small raspy voice that come out of my throat. I looked up as I felt a hand on mine and then turned to find Kage grippung my hand a smile on his face and Sesshomaru sitting near him glaring daggers at Kage and I guessed they had gotton into a fight.

-Earlier with Sesshomaru and Kage, third person-

Sesshomaru sat under a sakura tree, he had his eyes closed and was leaning gracefully against the thin bark. A shadow covered him and he opened his gold eyes to meet Kage glaring down at him. "You... I know you and Tsuki have history and if you get in between me and her I will not hesitate to kill you." he spat, Sesshomaru growled and in a blink of an eye he was standing his hand holding his famous sword (grrrrr forgot the name :p), "Don't threaten me, bat." he spat, "I'll do what I please." he growled icily.

**AND THAT SHALL BE IT! :D Sadly my internet went down so SORRRYYYYYY! :( Anyway! Hope you liked it! Peace -.^ DangerOokami 33**


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY! I'M BACK! :P Yeah I've had this on my itouch and have been like too lazy to post it sooooo yea its spring break so TA DA its up! ENJOY! :D**

-Tsuki's p.o.v-  
It had been a few days since my recovery, I sat in the garden in a light purple kimono that had laced black swirls as decoration and a black obi. My hair was loose and I wore my mothers necklace. I was near the small lake in the garden watching the koi fish dance in a beautiful pattern together in the water.  
I saw my reflection, it seemed everyday I looked more and more like a demoness. A silver haired man came up to me, his dangerous aura elaborate. "Tsuki..." he said my name and I had to hold back the shiver. Why did my heart pound as he said my name? I swear I'm loosing my mind... "Yes, Sesshomaru?" I asked and he sat next to me, his stottic mask on. His golden eyes met my dark blue ones, "Do you love Kage?" he asked and I felt my face heat up.  
Man he was straight forward... Did I love him? I don't know... I feel drawn to him but I also have feelings for Sesshomaru. "I wouldn't exactly say I love him... I mean I like him, but-" I was cut off when Sesshomaru turned to me, "Good, I don't think he is the demon for you..." he stated and I scoffed, "And who do you think is? He is brave loyal and handsome, not to mention kind..." I said protecting him. In his golden eyes I saw a quick flash of hurt and... Jealousy? No, no, no, no... I'm probably mistaken... I think.  
I looked into his eyes boring into his soul, his eyes softened slightly and his hand cupped my cheek (a little ooc I know but I needed a sweet moment), "I do not want to see you get hurt... if that. Bat. Hurts you I shall kill him with my own hands.." he growled, seriously bipolar much? I mean one second he is all intimate the next he is growling...  
I open my mouth to reply but close it again, what should I say? I mean Kage isn't a mean guy... "Um.. I don't think he'll hurt me..." I say not sure myself. Sesshomaru stared at me longer and he slowly leaned down, I began to panic as soon as our lips were millimeters apart. "Stay away from my girl!" Kage's voice yelled from behind us and Sesshomaru pared away from me and stared up glaring daggers at Kage. I was still in shock, speechless, utterly and completely speechless. SESSHOMARU ALMOST KISSED ME! What that hell was that?  
I was knocked out of my train of though when I l heard something that I swear I thought I imagined, "Bat, Tsuki is MINE." Sesshomaru growled and he formed his poison whip. Kage smirked and his black bat wings unfolded from his back, and he took out his sword and yelled out, "Screech of Death!" an swung his sword a wave of black went towards Sesshomaru and I panicked and found myself in front of Sesshomaru a wall of earth blocking the attack.  
When the attack passed I put the wLl down and fell to my knees letting out relived sigh.  
Kage stared at me in anger, hurt, an jealousy. "Why save him?" he asked, and I forced myself to my feet in that shprt period I was mind babbilling trying to figure out what the heck to say that wouldn't have him bite my head off, "I'm not going to let you, or him. Hurt each other! And besides he's saved me a lot so... I'm returning the favor..." I answered praying to Kami-sama or whatever is out there not to fail me and have him kill me... I'm so optimistic and believe so much in people, ne? That even sounded weird in my head, me belive in people, pfft, rarely.  
Sesshomru looked at me, okay... more like glared, "I can look after myself. Pup." he said in his normal icy tone. I turned to him my eyes narrowing, "I acted without thinking.." I growled out through clenched teeth, not even a freaking thank you! The nerve of that son of a bitch. His golden eyes finally left mine to glance at Kage then they found my blue ones once more.  
"I'm going inside, see you at dinner... Tsuki.." he mumbled and left without another word. I looked confussed as he left, okay yeah weirdest day ever...

-Third person-

Kage stood there glaring at the back of Sesshomaru. Praying to Kami he would just fall dead there and then. But apparently Kami didn't hear him as he left 'calmly' into the building. Kage turned back to Tsuki, he looked up her curvy body. She wore a silky purple kimono with black laced swirls tracing around her body, it hugged her figure so delicately and the silk caressed her olive skin, it matched with a black obi and she walked bare foot. Her black tail was worn like a scarf and she was staring off in the direction Sesshomaru had left.

Her mind was racing as she thought of the almost kiss, with Sesshomaru. The guy she supposedly didn't like, not Kage, the one she is courting -well sorta- with, Sesshomaru THE Sesshomaru. Thats it the world is coming to an end! her mind raced and raced, thinking of possible explanations. Thinking of someway to dignify his actions. But the only thought that occured to her -not really her... her demon... beast.. whatever- was, that he liked her... But that's impossible... isn't it?

Kage was filled with fustration, he walked up to Tsuki in anger and grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him, "Why did you let him almost kiss you? You are mine Tsuki, MINE." he growled. Tsuki froze... what did he just say? That she was HIS? Where the hell did he hear that? She wasn't AN-Y-ONES got that bat boy? She clreared her throat and yanked her hand away, "Um, last time I checked. I. Am. Not. Yours. Or. ANYONES!" she yelled, "Got that?" she asked glareing at him.

Kage glared and his arms wrapped around her waist roughly slightly squeezing enough to make her wince -barley noticeable- and he brought her close to him his vision tinting red, "You are MINE. Learn that PUP." he growled and Tsuki snapped, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU I'M NOT ANY ONES! SO GET YOUR STUPID ARMS OFF ME BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF GOT IT BAT BOY?" she yelled her eyes tinting... black?

**I know its kinda short but I wanted to leave it there... I'm sick and my head is pounding... so HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D REVIEW PLEASE! And also I wanna thank my reviewers and readers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**YO! :D Yup im back! And im sick... again! Sadly i keep getting sick -.-" ANYWAYYYY! I wanted to thank EVERYONE who has kept on with this story! And to tell y'all that you guys are the best! ^.^ Enjoy the next chapter, and before I go I wanted to say I DONT OWN INUYASHA! Okay on with the story! :D**

**LAST TIME-**

Kage glared and his arms wrapped around her wasit and he brought her close to him his vision tinting red, "You are MINE. Learn that PUP." he growled and Tsuki snapped, "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU IM NOT ANYONES! SO GET YOUR STUPID ARMS OFF ME BEFORE I RIP THEM OFF GOT IT BAT BOY?" she yelled her eyes tinting... black?

**NOW-**

Kage stumbled back and before Tsuki could lunge arms grabbed her, a low growl rubled in the persons chest and Tsuki began to slowly relax leaning into the person's chest and was slowly wrapped by a white fluffy tail, her eyes slowly returned back to normal. Kage was now growling at the man.. er demon, holding his intended.

Sesshomaru glared at Kage, "Bat. You will stop this foolish behavior this instant before life leaves your pathetic body." he growled coldly. Kage gorlwed, "Make me, dog." he spat, Sesshomaru was about to step forward but Tsuki whimpered gripping his tail, "Stop..." she whispered, Sesshomaru growled about to ignore her but she tugged on his tail, "Please..." she mummbled and he sighed in annoyance and stayed still. Kage smirked, "Letting a bitch control you? I expected more from the oh so great Lord Sesshomaru." Kage scoffed.

Tsuki growled, "Shut. Up. Kage." she spat, she was so sick of him being such a... doosh bag. Kage blinked a little suprised at her, "Now you want to control me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Tsuki removed the soft tail from her body missing its warmth as soon as she did, and stepped forward slapping him across the face her claws leaving three scarlet lines, "I'm sick of you. You've become a stranger. And the answer to your little question, is no. I'm not going to court you." she growled and turned away from him and walked towards the castle.

Sesshomaru smirked and chuckled as Kage fumed, his hangs balled into fists drawing blood. Sesshomaru turned his mask back on and he walked away with his usual elegent stride, following Tsuki to the castle.

-Tsuki's p.o.v-

I walked through the castle door, my hands clenched into fists. Kage was getting on my last nerves... correction he is on my last nerve, any momment I'll snap his neck. I walked towards my room and as I opened the door and walked in falling back into my bed enjoying the soft silk as it rubbed against my skin. I looked up at the ceiling, staring at white, I glared at it. Lucky paint... Lucky ceiling... how I envied it... it has no troubles just being painted and bam, nothing else could happen to it... lucky stupid paint, lucky ceiling. Grrr.

I kept glaring at the white ceiling, staring at it with such intensity that when i closed my eyes afterwards I saw white. I sighed rolling to my stomach in the purple silk covers and and put my feet in the air kicking it lightly my chin resting on my hands, now I stared at purple. Such a cute cheerful color, ah... relaxing. How long it had been that I just relaxed and hung out in a room... with no disturbances.

KNOCK KNOCK... spoke to soon. I mummbled a few colorful words and and flipped back on my back and stood up, I walked to my door and opened it smiling at the sight of my father. "Hello father..." I said bowing my head, My fathers lips curved into a huge grin, "Hello my dear... I would like to speak with you..." he stated, I tilted my head in wonder but nodded stepping aside to let him in. I closed the door as he walked in and sat on a chair I had next to my desk, I sat on my bed calmly looking at my father blinking my dark sea blue eyes slowly waiting for him to begin.

"Tsuki-chan... You are the eldest... born first than your borther and sister. So I have decided it is time you mate and take over the kingdom..." he spoke slowly, I blinked a few times proccessing everything and as I was about to speek he rasied a silencing hand, "Let me finish..." he ordered and I was about to protest but his glare made me reluctantly nod. He drew in a breath, "Alright, since you and Sasuke are twins I need you two to split the country... But what I think will be more convinient is if you marry a lord." he said and a nearly choked.

**Abd I feel terrible so imma stop it here... Also from now on I'll try to update at least once a month.. don't worry in summer I'll do it more frequently.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay! Hello :3 I havnt updated this month like I wanted to sorry about that but it was my birthday last last week and I went on a two week trip to Orlando :D Okay anyway I Don't own Inuyasha and Ihope you enjoy!**

**Last Time:**

"Tsuki-chan... You are the eldest... born first than your borther and sister. So I have decided it is time you mate and take over the kingdom..." he spoke slowly, I blinked a few times proccessing everything and as I was about to speek he rasied a silencing hand, "Let me finish..." he ordered and I was about to protest but his glare made me reluctantly nod. He drew in a breath, "Alright, since you and Sasuke are twins I need you two to split the country... But what I think will be more convinient is if you marry a lord." he said and a I nearly choked.

**Now:**

My father was nuts! He can't control wether I mate or not! As I opened my mouth to speak again he raised a silencing hand, "Tsuki-chan... I want you to marry a lord so that our kingdoms be united... That is why I have sent invitations to every lord and we will be hosting a ball in less than a week... Now you may speak-" he didn't get to finish of course because The secong he said speak I exploded, "MATE? HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL ME TO MATE! UNACCEPTABLE! aND THEN YOU THROW A BALL? WHAT IS THIS?" I yelled and as I was about to speak once more my father growled causing me to close my lips instantly.

"Tsuki you are the number one heir to the North... The High Council won't allow you to take over the kingdom unless you mate." he explained I rasied a delicate black eyebrow, "Then how come Sesshomaru-kun is ruling the West without a mate?" I ask, my dark blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Because his father died... And his sucsesor was Sesshomaru." he said simply. I sighed, "Father.. I don't want to have the ball..." I stated simply my arms folding across my chest. My father's face turned red with anger and he stood yelling at the top of his lungs, "YOU ARE HAVING THE BALL AND THATS FINAL!" his eyes slowly matched his face and I gulped, I'm afraid of my dad so I admit it.. He's older wiser and knows how to use his powers.. me on the other hand I go by instinct and right now it was telling me to run away or come up with the best lie and hope he can't smell the lie...

"Father.. I don't want to have a ball because... because I'm in love with someone already and I plan to mate him.." I say quickly, it's not a lie... and it's not the full truth either. My father's eyes stop consuming in red and slowly return to there normal color, "Oh..? And who is that?" he asks furrowing his eyebrows, I bite my lip, "I was going to tell you later.. once he and I get everythig worked out.. and I'm ready to tell everyone. I don't want to spoil the suprise father.." I invent adding a few truths so he can't detect the lie easily. He nodds slowly, "Very well... Tonight you announce it... and since it's to late to cancel the ball you and you're soon-to-be mate shal announce it to the demon court and to every lord and lady in the land..." he said standing, before I could protest of say anything at all he was out the door.

What had I done? I told him a utter lie! 50% was true but the rest was complete bogus! Oh dear kami why'd I do that! I doubt Sesshomaru loves me back... I mean he's Sesshomaru he doesn't love. Ugh... Why did I do that! I fall back in bedcurling into a ball, "I'm a complete idiot.. Baka... Baka. Baka..!" I mutter and grab a pillow digging my head into the cotton filled silk my face molding into it. I took a deep breath and yelled out in frustration, the scream was muffled by the pillow but it was still loud enough that a few seconds later a maid was knocking at my door.

This is going to be a looong day...

**Hmm... Imma end it here I know it's short but since it's 1 am I'm super DUPER tired and I'm brain dead soooooooooooooooo 'night another chapter will probably be submitted tommmorow cause I have a free day tommorow.. I think... Well DangerOokami out peave ^^v**


End file.
